TIME
by Sun-T
Summary: Saat Harry dan Draco telah memutuskan apa yang menjadi tujuan hidup mereka... RR plis
1. Chapter 1

**T I M E**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Setting : Setelah perang besar, ga ada yang mati kecuali Voldemort dan Nagini XD

WARNING : MODIFIED CANON, OOC, LEMON

"Well, Harry… senang mendengarmu bisa memenuhi undanganku untuk menjadi pengajar tamu selama seminggu kedepan di pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam," terdengar suara kepala sekolah 'Albus Dumbledore' memecah kesunyian di kantornya. Didepannya duduk seorang pria dewasa berumur sekitar awal 40 tahunan, berkaca mata bundar dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan, mata hijaunya bersinar ramah dan hangat.

Disisinya duduk seorang wanita yang cukup tua, Minerva McGonagall, guru transfigurasi sekaligus kepala asrama Gryffindor."Tak menyangka kalau seorang Auror handal sepertimu masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk kami," kata McGonagall memujinya.

"Ayolah Minerva…bisa kembali kesini adalah sesuatu yang akan sangat sulit aku tolak," pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk halus tangan McGonagall. Lalu dia memandang pria tua berjanggut perak didepannya, "terima kasih untuk kepercayaanmu, Albus."

"Sampai saat ini tak ada yang meragukan kemampuanmu, Harry Potter," kata Dumbledore tertawa.

Ya, pria dewasa yang duduk di depan Albus Dumbledore adalah Harry Potter, anak yang bertahan hidup dari penguasa kegelapan yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya saat dia masih bayi dan mengalahkannya pada usia 17 tahun.

Harry tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian dari mantan kepala sekolahnya itu, "beberapa waktu yang lalu Remus sempat mengatakan padaku kalau dia dan Severus akan pergi ke jerman, menghadiri undangan khusus dari Igor Karkaroff untuk datang ke sekolah sihir Durmstrang. Katanya mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mengundangku ke Hogward untuk menggantikan dia. Jadi aku tak kaget saat surat darimu benar-benar datang, Albus," jelas Harry.

"Tetap percaya diri seperti biasanya, Harry," kata Dumbledore terkekeh.

"Dulu Minerva mengajarkanku untuk selalu yakin pada diri sendiri," kata Harry lagi sambil tertawa memandang wanita tua disisinya.

"Dan kau mempelajarinya dengan sangat baik," jawab McGonagall ikut tertawa.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan Severus di kelas ramuannya?" tanya Harry.

Tak lama perapian di belakang mereka menyala hijau, "ah...dia sudah datang," kata Dumbledore.

Harry dan Minerva menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya Harry melihat siapa yang keluar dari jaringan Floo di perapian, "Draco?" katanya tercekat.

Melihat Albus Dumbledore dan Minerva McGonagall di situ Draco tidak heran, tapi hadirnya seorang Harry Potter jelas sekali membuat dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat datang Draco, senang kau juga bisa memenuhi undanganku," kata Dumbledore memecah kesunyian.

Draco tersadar dari rasa herannya, dia menghampiri Dumbledore untuk menjabat tangannya. "Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu, Albus."

Dumbledore terkekeh dan matanya berkilat jenaka, "siapa lagi murid unggulan Severus sepanjang masa kalau bukan kau, Draco?"

Draco tersenyum kecil, lalu dia menghampiri Minerva McGonagall dan mencium pipinya singkat, "apa kabar, Minerva?" tanyanya sopan.

"Baik, Draco," jawabnya singkat masih terkejut. "Merlin...melihat kalian berdua disini aku seperti melihat sosok James dan Lucius yang sedang menghadap kepala sekolah karena membuat keributan."

Dumbledore kembali terkekeh mendengar kata-kata koleganya itu, dan dia setuju kalau sosok Harry dan Draco dewasa ini mengingatkan mereka akan sosok James Potter dan Lucius Malfoy.

Draco menoleh ke arah Harry, mengulurkan tangannya, "apa kabar, Harry?" sapanya.

Harry menyambut tangan Draco, "baik Draco, terima kasih."

"ayo duduklah," kata Dumbledore lalu menyihir satu kursi lagi didepannya untuk Draco. "Well, Harry...Draco...terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kesediaan kalian menjadi pengajar pengganti selama seminggu disini. Semoga pekerjaan kalian di kementrian tidak terganggu karena aku," kata Dumbledore setelah mereka duduk.

"Aku rasa tidak akan terganggu, Albus. Kingsley sudah memberi ijin pada ku untuk berada disini selama seminggu. Kupikir Draco pun sudah mendapat ijin, bukan begitu Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Mana mungkin aku berada disini kalau Kingsley tak mengijinkanku, pikir itu, Potter," kata Draco dingin tapi nadanya tidak menyiratkan kebencian seperti dulu.

"Hey...kau mau mengajakku ribut ya? Boleh juga, sudah berapa puluh tahun kita tidak saling melemparkan mantra?" kata Harry bercanda.

Draco hanya menyeringai, tapi tidak dengan Dumbledore dan McGonagall, mereka tertawa mengingat betapa dulu Harry dan Draco benar-benar tak bisa berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Kalian sepertinya terkejut? Apa kau tidak tahu Draco juga akan disini, Harry?" tanya McGonagall.

"Tidak tahu, kami jarang sekali bertemu di kementrian. Aku di lantai dua di Departemen Auror dan dia di lantai lima di Departemen hubungan sihir internasional," terang Harry.

"Well, setidaknya kalau kalian berjauhan maka tidak akan ada kekacauan disana," canda Dumbledore.

Dan Harry hanya membalas gurauan itu dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Saat makan malam nanti aku akan mengumumkan pada para murid," kata Dumbledore.

"Aku yakin anak-anakku akan terkejut dan mereka akan 'menyerangku' setelah makan malam," kata Harry tertawa.

"Kurasa putra tunggalku juga akan mengomeliku," sambung Draco.

"Kalian tidak memberitahu mereka?" tanya McGonagall.

"Tidak," jawab Draco dan Harry bersamaan.

Ketiga anak Harry -setelah menikah dengan adik sahabatnya, Ginny Weasley- sekarang ada di Hogward, James Sirius Potter di kelas tujuh Gryffindor, Albus Severus Potter di kelas lima Slytherin, dan Lili Luna Potter di kelas empat Gryffindor. Masuknya Albus di Slytherin sempat menjadi berita heboh mengingat semua keturunan Potter berada di Gryffindor, tapi setelah perang besar berakhir 24 tahun yang lalu tak ada lagi perbedaan mencolok antar asrama. Albus Severus satu asrama dengan Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, putra tunggal Draco Malfoy dengan Astoria Greengrass, dan hebatnya mereka berdua bersahabat sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Anak-anak dua sahabat dekatnya sejak dulu -Ron dengan Hermione- pun ada disini, Rose Weasley di kelas lima Gryffindor dan Hugo Weasley di kelas empat Gryffindor.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan aku akan menempatkan kalian di menara Head. Kebetulan ketua murid saat ini tidak memakai menara itu." kata Dumbledore.

Menara Head, menara yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari aula besar, pemandangnnya langsung mengarah ke danau dan hutan terlarang. Menara itu disediakan khusus untuk ketua murid laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi kalau kedua ketua murid tidak menggunakannya maka menara itu kosong. Tersedia dua kamar besar beserta kamar mandi di dalamnya, satu ruang tamu dan dapur.

"Aku sih tidak masalah," jawab Draco melirik ke arah Harry.

"Aku setuju saja, Albus," kata Harry.

Dumbledore berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu, "baiklah tuan-tuan, saatnya mengenalkan kalian pada para murid," ajak Dumbledore.

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju aula besar dimana para murid sudah berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Suara dentingan gelas terdengar nyaring, membius suara berisik di aula besar itu. Semua mata tertuju ke podium kepala sekolah dimana Albus Dumbledore sudah berdiri disana. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, saat ini Profesor Remus Lupin dan Profesor Severus Snape sedang berada di luar negeri. Dan untuk itu mulai besok akan ada dua guru pengganti yang akan menggantikan mereka selama seminggu ini. aku perkenalkan Mr. Draco Malfoy menggantikan Profesor Snape di ramuan dan Mr. Harry Potter menggantikan Profesor Lupin di pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam,"

Setelah perkenalan dari kepala sekolah kedua orang yang disebut pun memasuki aula.

Aula besar seperti meledak mendengar nama-nama yang tak asing lagi di telinga mereka, terutama Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang ceritanya melegenda dari masa ke masa. Dua anak di meja Gryffindor dan dua anak di meja Slytherin melongo melihat ayah-ayah mereka berdiri di samping kepala sekolah.

"Kau tahu tentang ini, Al?" tanya Scorpius pada Albus.

"Tidak, kau sendiri?" tanya Al.

"Tidak," jawab Scorpius masih terkejut. "kita akan minta penjelasan mereka setelah ini."

Di meja Gryffindor pun James memandang adik bungsunya yang duduk disebelahnya dengan curiga, "yakin kau tidak lupa menyampaikan ini padaku, Lil?"

"Tidak Jimmy, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. aku juga heran." jawab Lily, tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar ayahnya akan ada disini selama seminggu. Berbeda dengan James yang menggerutu karena merasa kenakalannya akan diawasi ayahnya terus.

Ruang tamu di menara head mendadak begitu ramai, tiga Potter junior, satu Malfoy junior dan dua Weasley junior berkumpul disana.

"Daddy, aku senang kau disini," kata Lily duduk sambil memeluk ayahnya manja.

"Daddy pun senang bisa bersamamu, _Sweetheart_," jawab Harry memeluk pundak putrinya lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku, Dad? Aku terkejut sekali melihat kalian disini," kata Scorpius pada Draco.

"Seharusnya kalian senang melihat kami disini, nak," jawab Draco singkat pada putra tunggalnya itu -yang kata Harry adalah duplikat Draco saat sekolah dulu-. "Lihat Lily, dia begitu bahagia bisa bertemu ayahnya."

"Dasar manja," kata James menggoda adiknya.

"Biar saja, aku rindu pada Daddy," jawab Lily sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Harry tertawa dan mengacak rambut putri satu-satunya itu.

"Uncle tidak mengatakannya padaku kemarin saat aku main ke Manor," tuntut Albus pada Draco. Persahabatannya dengan Scorpius menjadikan hubungan dua keluarga ini menjadi dekat. Albus sering menghabiskan liburannya di Malfoy Manor dan Scorpius pun sering main kerumah keluarga Potter.

"Saat itu aku belum mendapat kabar dari Hogward, baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanya ayahmu," jawab Draco pada anak laki-laki yang mewarisi bentuk fisik ayahnya dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijaunya. Lain dengan kakak dan adiknya yang lebih mirip keluarga ibunya.

"Selamat datang di Hogward, Uncle Harry...Ucle Draco," sapa Rose gadis berambut merah itu ramah. Sekilas memandang Rose dan Hugo orang akan tahu kalau mereka masih keturunan Weasley, dengan rambut merah menyala dan warna mata coklat sama seperti James dan Lily. Tapi sinar mata Rose begitu mirip dengan mata Hermione. "Aku tak sabar menanti kelas kalian besok," katanya lagi mengingatkan Harry akan sahabat perempuannya yang gila belajar itu.

"Sudah hampir jam malam, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba memberikan detensi," kata Draco menyeringai.

Keenam anak itu langsung ribut dan bergegas berdiri, "Uncle Draco selalu begitu," gerutu James. Lalu mereka bergantian berpamitan, Lily dan Rose mencium pipi Harry dan Draco singkat lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah para junior pergi ruangan itu mendadak menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara kayu yang terbakar di perapian.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang," kata Draco sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di sebelah kanan dapur.

"G'nite Draco," kata Harry pelan.

Draco terdiam sebentar di depan pintu lalu berbalik menatap Harry yang juga sedang memandangnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, hanya pandangan mata menyiratkan arti yang dalam, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan itu. Kemudian Draco masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

Harry menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di sofa, kakinya terjulur lurus diatas meja, matanya memandang perapian di depannya. Sungguh tak menyangka kalau saat ini dia bisa berdua 'lagi' dengan Draco Malfoy. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa 24 tahun silam, saat perang besar berakhir.

...

**TAHUN 1998**

Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan dengan mantranya sendiri yang dibalikkan oleh Harry, para pelahap maut dijebloskan ke azkaban. Kesaksian Harry atas pertolongan Narcissa Malfoy yang telah menyelamatkannya karena memberikan keterangan palsu pada Voldemort yang mengatakan kalau dia telah mati menghapuskan hukuman untuk keluarga Malfoy, dan otomatis hubungannya dengan Draco pun tidak sedingin dulu.

Harry berjalan di halaman kastil dan sekelebat dia melihat bayangan Draco menaiki menara astronomi yang jarang dikunjungi orang, 'untuk apa dia kesana?' pikir Harry lalu dia mengikuti Draco ke menara itu.

Sesampainya diatas ingatan Harry langsung melayang pada peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu disaat Snape berperan dalam sandiwara pembunuhan Dumbledore. Kutukannya sengaja tidak mengenai Dumbledore, para pelahap maut yang mengetahui itu marah dan menyerang Snape, beruntung Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin ada di dekat situ, mereka langsung menyerang para pelahap maut sebelum kutukan mereka mengenai Snape. Harry yang saat itu bersembunyi dibalik jubah gaibnya terkejut menyadari kalau Severus Snape yang selama ini membencinya dan dikenal sebagai pengikut Voldemort ternyata ada di pihak Dumbledore. Sirius Black, yang kalau saja dulu Dumbledore tidak segera datang pasti sudah terbunuh oleh Bellatrix Lastrange -pengikut setia Voldemort- saat penyerangan di kantor kementrian, menyuruh Snape menyingkir dari situ dan mencari Voldemort. Snape begegas menyingkir dan berlari ke arah Shrieking Shack, harry mengikuti dibelakangnya masih memakai jubah gaibnya.

Sesampainya di gubuk tua itu Snape tidak menemukan Voldemort yang sebelumnya memerintahkan Snape supaya menemuinya disana. Yang terlihat hanyalah ular besar peliharaan pangeran kegelapan itu. Tanpa persiapan ular itu langsung mengigit Snape dan Snape terjatuh ke lantai kayu yang berdebu. Setelah itu ular yang bernama Nagini itu pun pergi meninggalkan Snape yang terbaring kaku. Setelah yakin ular itu sudah tidak ada Harry pun menghampiri Snape dan dia terkejut mengetahui Snape masih hidup dan memandangnya. Tangan Snape yang lemah menarik jubahnya supaya mendekat, lalu dari mulut, mata dan telinganya keluar sesuatu berwarna biru keperakan, dan Harry tahu kalau itu adalah ingatan Snape.

"Ambil...ini, ambillah..." kata Snape kepada Harry dengan serak dan lemah.

Lalu Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya menciptakan sebuah botol kecil dan menyimpan ingatan itu di dalamnya.

"Tatap aku..." pinta Snape lagi.

Harry memandang mata Snape, hitam bertemu hijau, lalu mata hitam pun tertutup rapat dan tangannya terkulai disinya. Harry terpaku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba pintu dibelakangnya terbuka, Harry melompat berdiri bersiap menghadapi siapapun yang datang. Tampaklah Dumbledore, Sirius dan Remus disana.

"Harry...?" kata Sirius kaget lalu langsung menghampiri anak baptisnya tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry hanya mampu mengangguk dan menunduk, tangannya menggenggam erat botol kecil yang berisi ingatan Snape.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu memandang tubuh Snape yang terbujur kaku dilantai. Lalu Sirius dan Remus membungkuk diatasnya. Remus memegang nadi dan lehernya mencari tanda kehidupan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore.

Harry menjawab dengan serak, "ular itu, Profesor Snape digigit oleh ular Voldemort. Dan aku tak sempat menolongnya."

Dumbledore menepuk pundak Harry menenangkan, "bukan salahmu, nak."

Harry hanya diam dan tetap menunduk.

"Ada..." teriak Remus tiba-tiba.

Dumbledore dan Harry pun segera mendekati Remus.

"Dia masih hidup, Albus," terang Remus, "Racun ular itu Belum menyebar. Kita harus segera mengeluarkan racunnya."

"Kita ke Hospital Wing sekarang, aku yakin Poppy akan mampu menyembuhkannya." Kata Dumledore.

Lalu mereka semua berapparate ke Hogwards dan langsung menuju rumah sakit sekolah.

"Beruntung Severus segera kalian temukan, aku tak tahu bagaimana kalau terlambat sedikit saja." kata Poppy, perawat di rumah sakit sekolah tersebut. "aku bisa mengeluarkan racun ini karena aku yakin kalau sebelumnya Severus pasti sudah menciptakan dan meminum ramuan yang akan dapat menghambat penyebaran racun apapun yang masuk di tubuhnya. Dia selalu berpikir selangkah ke depan." jelasnya lagi.

Semua yang ada disana langsung bernafas lega, termasuk Harry.

Dumbledore menghampiri Harry dan berbisik, "kau bisa memakai pensieve ku untuk melihat ingatan itu, Harry." katanya sambil melirik botol kecil yang dari tadi masih ada di genggamannya.

Harry mengangguk dan langsung keluar menuju kantor Dumbledore. Betapa terkejutnya Harry mengetahui kalau selama ini Severus Snape yang sangat membencinya ternyata begitu melindunginya. Harry juga terkejut kalau ternyata selama ini guru ramuannya yang dingin itu memiliki cinta yang sangat besar untuk ibunya. Tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipinya dan dia pun bertekad mengalahkan Voldemort demi orang-orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Dan pemuda bermata hijau itupun menembus malam melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hutan terlarang.

"Mengikutiku, Potter?" suara dingin memecah lamunannya.

Harry mencari si pemilik suara dan mendapatinya sedang duduk di jendela di sudut menara. "Tidak, hanya kebetulan saja ingin kesini," elak Harry lalu mendekati pemuda jangkung berambut pirang itu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Lama mereka terdiam dan memandang lurus kearah danau. Pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana, dan mereka seakan menikmati saat-saat bisu itu.

"Kemana para pengawal setiamu itu?" tanya Draco dingin.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "mereka ada urusan sendiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalkan pahlawan sepertimu sendirian, tega sekali." sindir Draco.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Draco terdorong ke belakang menempel pada bingkai jendela. Tubuh Harry menekannya dan Draco merasakan bibir Harry telah menciumnya, menekannya kuat. Tangan Harry memegang sisi samping wajahnya. Draco berusaha memberontak tapi tak disangkalnya kalau saat itupun dia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Akhirnya Draco hanya diam memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati sentuhan Harry lebih dalam.

Harry yang merasa Draco tak melawannya memperlembut ciumannya, mencecap bibir Draco setiap incinya, lalu melepaskannya perlahan. Mata hijaunya itu menatap mata abu-abu milik Draco, "cukup Draco, jangan menyerangku lagi dengan sindiran-sindiran tak jelasmu, karena aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini," katanya pelan. Tangannya yang masih memegang pipi Draco mengusap pipi pucat itu dengan halus. Lalu Harry meninggalkan Draco yang masih setengah sock dengan kejadian tadi sendirian.

Setelah Harry tak tampak lagi, Draco mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal, punggungnya disandarkan pada bingkai jendela yang dari tadi dia duduki. 'Brengsek kau Potter, kau mendahului seorang Malfoy..., aku akan membalasmu,' batinnya sambil menyeringai.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di menara Astronomi itu murid-murid Hogward tak lagi disuguhi perang mantra antara Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter. Biasanya setiap mereka berpapasan selalu saja terjadi keributan, tapi kali ini Draco yang biasanya selalu memancing amarah Harry dan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya melewatinya saja. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ron dan Hermione heran.

"Tumben tuan muda itu tak mengganggu kita beberapa hari ini, apa kepalanya terbentur ya sampai dia lupa dengan rutinitasnya?" kata Ron heran.

"Sudahlah Ron, bukannya begini lebih baik?" jawab Hermione santai.

Harry diam saja mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia pun tak habis pikir, padahal kemarin setelah kejadian itu dia akan mendengar gosip kalau dia adalah seorang gay. Gay? Entahlah dia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. sejak Draco menolongnya dulu waktu dia disekap di Malfoy Manor Harrry merasakan sesuatu yang yang janggal di hatinya. Kenapa saat itu Draco tak mengatakan pada Death Eather yang menyekapnya kalau dia adalah Harry Potter? Sejak itu Harry tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Draco. Dan sekarang disaat Draco tak menghiraukannya, dia merasa sangat kehilangan. Dia ingin Draco memakinya lagi, membentaknya dan menyindirnya lagi seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, karena hanya dengan cara seperti itulah mereka bisa berkomunikasi. Harry jadi menyesal dengan kejadian di menara astronomi.

"Hei Draco, yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Theodore Nott pada malam hari di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Setelah perang berakhir dia lebih sering menemani Draco bersama Blaise Zabini.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Draco heran.

"Kau sekarang tak pernah mencari keributan lagi dengan pahlawan kecil itu, biasanya kau selalu membuat dia kesal" kata Theo lagi.

Draco mendengus dan tertawa kecil, ada seringaian di bibirnya, "aku masih melakukannya."

"Hah...?" theo tak mengerti maksud Draco.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." jawab Draco singkat beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Hei Draco, apa maksudmu?" teriak Theo yang masih penasaran.

Draco hanya terkekeh pelan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Theo.

Blaise yang dari tadi hanya membaca buku menatap punggung Draco dengan penuh curiga.

"Dia kenapa sih? Dasar aneh." gerutu Theo. "Blaise, kau selalu bisa membaca pikiran Draco kan?"

Blaise hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum samar, "kita lihat saja nanti."

Di kamar, Draco belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya, kejadian di menara itu terus menghantui malam-malamnya. Dan jujur saja saat ini pun dia sangat merindukan pemuda bermata hijau itu. Sikap acuhnya selama ini juga karena dia ingin melihat reaksi Harry, apakah dia juga kehilangan? "Brengsek kau, Potter," makinya pelan.

"Harry, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Ginny Weasley yang berjalan di sisi Harry. Mereka sedang menuju ke aula besar untuk makan pagi.

"Oh, maaf Gin. Kau bicara apa?" tanya Harry gugup sambil memandang ke arah kekasihnya itu. Mereka berpacaran sejak tahun kemarin. Ginny dan keluarganya begitu mencintai Harry dan bahagia melihat mereka bersama.

"Kau sekarang sering melamun, ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu pelan.

Harry tersenyum menenangkan Ginny yang terlihat cemas, "tidak Gin, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kadang merasa lelah saja."

Ginny tersenyum lega dan menggandeng tangan Harry menuju meja Gryffindor.

Begitu melewati meja Slytherin Harry melihat tatapan Draco yang sangat mematikan, mata abu-abunya bersinar tajam, begitu marah. Tatapan sadis yang hampir tak pernah dilihat lagi di wajah Draco kini kembali ada bahkan semakin dingin dari biasanya. Entah kenapa saat itu Harry langsung melepaskan genggaman Ginny.

Ginny memandang heran pada Harry.

"Maaf Gin, tidak enak dilihat banyak orang," elak Harry menjelaskan pandangan Ginny.

Ginny mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, lalu mereka berdua duduk di meja Gryffindor, di depan Ron dan Hermione yang sudah menyisakan tempat duduk untuk mereka.

Harry memandang meja Slytherin di depannya dan mendapati Draco masih menatapnya tajam. Harry merasa jengah dan salah tingkah. 'Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini? Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya pada Draco. Menjelaskan? Memangnya dia siapaku? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?' Harry berperang dengan batinnya.

"Mate, kau kenapa?" tanya Ron. Ginny dan Hermione ikut memandang Harry.

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya, "t-tidak," jawabnya gugup sambil menggeleng.

"Setelah ini kita langsung ke Hogsmeade ya?" kata Hermione.

Ron dan Ginny mengangguk.

"Mmmh..., keberatan tidak kalau kali ini aku tak ikut? Aku lelah sekali." kata Harry.

Kekasih dan dua sahabatnya memandang heran pada Harry, "kau baik-baik saja kan, Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Ginny memegang tangan Harry, juga tampak cemas.

Harry menepuk tangan Ginny lembut lalu tersenyum, "ya, aku hanya lelah. Kalian pergilah."

"Aku temani ya?" tawar Ginny pada sahabat kakaknya itu yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama bertemu.

Harry menggenggam tangan Ginny erat, "tidak Gin, kau sudah berjanji pada teman-temanmu kan? Jadi pergilah."

Ginny mengangguk pelan, dan dua sahabatnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Setelah semua pergi Harry naik ke menara astronomi, dia sedang ingin sendiri. Dia ingin mencari jawaban atas semua yang terjadi pada hatinya. Dia duduk di bingkai jendela yang dulu pernah diduduki Draco, pandangannya menerawang jauh melewati danau dan hutan terlarang.

Tak seberapa lama pintu ruangan bundar itu terbuka dengan sangat keras, Harry terkejut tapi sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang, dia pun berdiri.

Dengan langkah cepat Draco Malfoy menghampiri Harry dan mencengkeram jubahnya. "Brengsek kau, Potter," kata Draco dingin. "Jangan harap kau bisa mempermainkan seorang Malfoy."

Harry hanya diam dan memandang amarah yang terlihat di mata abu-abu itu, "maafkan aku," katanya lirih.

Draco menarik kasar jubah Harry membuat Harry jatuh ke pelukannya lalu mencium keras bibir Harry, melumatnya penuh amarah. Harry mengerang, bukan erangan nikmat tapi seperti menahan rasa sakit. Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan terkejut melihat bibir harry yang berdarah, ciuman dan amarahnya telah melukai pemuda bermata emerald yang sejak lama telah menyita perhatiannya itu. Pemuda yang membuatnya mampu membohongi para Death Eather yang menyekapnya dulu karena tak ingin membuatnya terluka, saat itu yang dipikirkan pewaris tahta Malfoy itu adalah keselamatan Harry.

"Draco..." bisik Harry.

Tatapan Draco tak lagi dingin, lebih mendekati rasa sakit dan sedih, "Aku tak akan meminta maaf karena inilah pembalasanku, Harry." kata Draco –yang akhirnya memanggil Harry dengan nama depannya- pelan sambil mengusap lembut darah di bibir Harry.

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ke Draco, tangannya menangkup sisi wajah pemuda pirang itu lalu mengecup bibir Draco dengan lembut, "maafkan aku." sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman panjang yang manis.

Tangan Draco memeluk pinggang Harry. Bibirnya menjelajah setiap inci bibir harry, mengusapnya lembut dengan lidahnya seakan tak ingin menyakiti dia lagi.

Harry mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco, menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rambut pirang yang selalu tertata rapi itu, membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah mereka bertemu dalam tarian erotis yang diiringai irama nafas yang memburu dan dentuman jantung yang berpacu. Harry mengerang, kali ini dia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan Draco.

Draco yang telah terperangkap dalam gairahnya mulai membuka jubah Harry, melepaskan seluruh kancing kemejanya dan mengelus lembut dada yang terbuka itu. Erangan halus terus terdengar dari bibir Harry. Ciuman Draco beralih turun menjelajah leher Harry, mengecupnya dan membelai setiap incinya dengan lidahnya.

Ciuman itu semakin turun menuju dadanya, mencium titik sensitif yang membuatnya tersentak dan mendorong kepalanya ke belakang. "D-Draco..." teriak Harry tertahan.

Draco mendongak menatap wajah Harry yang memerah terbakar gairah, seringaian muncul di bibirnya, "kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Harry menatap mata Draco lalu mencium bibirnya lembut, "apapun itu, maafkan aku... karena aku... terlalu menginginkanmu," kata Harry tersengal.

Draco tersenyum lalu kembali menciumi Harry. Dia membaringkan pemuda itu di lantai menara yang dingin.

Entah bagaimana caranya Harry tak sadar kalau tubuhnya sekarang sama sekali tanpa perlindungan. Draco terus mencumbunya, membimbing akalnya melewati batas kesadaran. Sekali lagi Harry tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya saat Draco menyentuh pusat gairahnya dan memanjanya lembut, "D-Draco _please_..." pintanya parau.

"_Yes_, Harry..., _my_ Harry," bisik Draco lembut dan mencium bibir Harry. Tangannya terus membuai Harry yang semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Satu tangannya mengayunkan tongkatnya dan melenyapkan pakaian di tubuhnya sendiri.

"D-Dracoooo…." teriak harry tertahan saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terkoyak dan terbakar ketika Draco memasukinya, berusaha memilikinya utuh.

Draco menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap mata hijau itu dengan lembut, bibirnya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Harry singkat, "kau milikku, Harry, hanya milikku,"

Harry bergerak gelisah di bawah Draco, rasa sakit yang tadi dirasanya sudah tak terasa lagi karena tangan Draco terus membuainya dan memanjanya, "D-Draco…" pinta Harry lagi.

"Apapun keinginanmu, harry," jawab Draco. Lalu dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, membawa Harry semakin menjauh dari ambang kesadarannya. Desahan dan erangan mereka menjadi irama bersatunya dua jiwa yang terus melayang menggapai surga yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Cahaya putih berpendar dalam kepala Harry, meledak menjadi jutaan warna mengiringi terlepasnya hasrat yang terpendam. Erangannya keras terdengar saat merasakan Draco pun membaur dalam dirinya.

Mereka berbaring dalam diam, mengontrol detak jantung yang tadi berpacu kencang. Harry terbaring di lengan Draco, tumpukan jubah menjadi selimut mereka. Mata mereka menerawang ke langit-langit menara yang gelap.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Draco memecah kesunyian.

Harry tahu siapa yang dimaksud Draco, "aku menyayanginya."

"Berarti kau bisa melepasnya." kali ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah tuntutan.

Harry menghela nafasnya lalu bergerak duduk menekuk lututnya, "aku tak ingin menyakitinya, Draco."

"Tapi kau menginginkan ku," kata Draco yakin.

Harry menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Draco yang masih berbaring, dia tersenyum lemah "ya Draco, aku menginginkan mu."

"Lalu dimana masalahnya?" tanya Draco memandang mata hijau yang teduh itu.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya, menatap lurus jendela di depannya, "tak ada yang menyayangiku sebesar yang diberikan keluarganya untukku, draco." Harry memberi jeda sejenak pada kata-katanya, "kau tak pernah merasakan ini, karena kau mengenal baik kedua orang tuamu. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak pernah mengenal orang tuaku. Tak ada yang melindungiku seperti keluarga Weasley."

"Hanya karena hutang budi?" tanya Draco ketus.

Harry memeluk kedua lututnya, "terserah apa katamu, Draco. Aku ingin membahagiakannya."

"Dan membuang kebahagiaanmu sendiri?" tanya Draco gusar. Kali ini dia duduk di samping Harry. Melihat keadaan mereka yang acak-acakan tanpa pakaian membuat Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya, merapikan semua termasuk tubuh mereka.

"Ya..." jawab Harry pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku?" sentak Draco menarik bahu Harry supaya memandangnya. Betapa terkejutnya Draco melihat mata hijau yang dia puja itu basah, mata itu menyiratkan duka dan kesedihan yang dalam. Tahu lah Draco saat itu kalau yang terluka bukan hanya dia, tetapi juga Harry. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Perlahan Draco mengusap pipi Harry, "kau yakin itu keputusanmu?"

Satu aliran bening jatuh di tangan Draco, "maafkan aku," bisik Harry.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, itu tak akan menutup sakit hati ku," teriak Draco sambil menyentakkan tangannya dan berdiri di depan jendela besar.

"Dan sakit hati ku juga," sambung Harry pelan.

Draco berbalik memandang Harry, "itu salah mu sendiri kan? Dasar pengecut..." teriak Draco.

Harry berdiri dan memandang tajam Draco, "ya, aku pengecut. Aku terlalu takut membuat mereka yang melindungiku kecewa. Ini memang salahku, Draco..." balas Harry keras. "Hukum aku, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang," teriak Harry kalap.

Draco menarik Harry dan memeluknya erat, mendekap tubuh yang gemetar karena marah dan sakit itu.

Harry berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuh Draco menekannya ke dinding batu yang dingin. Merasa sia-sia melawan Harry pun akhirnya pasrah dalam pelukan Draco.

Setelah yakin Harry tenang Draco pun berbisik pelan di telinga Harry, "apa kau yakin kau akan bahagia dengan keputusanmu ini, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk pelan di dada Draco, "asal Ginny bahagia itu sudah cukup untukku, Draco."

Draco menghela nafasnya yang berat, "I love you, Harry," bisik Draco lagi.

Harry melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Draco, menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu, "I love you too, Draco."

Lama mereka terdiam, menikmati kesunyian yang menyelimuti. Irama detak jantung Draco memberikan rasa yang begitu nyaman untuk Harry. Lengan yang memeluknya memberikan sejuta kedamaian.

Perlahan Draco menengadahkan wajah Harry, mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, mengusap luka dibibirnya tadi dengan lidahnya lalu melepaskannya perlahan. "Kalau begitu aku juga sudah membuat keputusan untuk hidupku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry heran.

Draco menatap ke dalam mata hijau itu, mengecupnya pelan lalu memeluk Harry dengan lembut, melindunginya. "Aku akan menyetujui perjodohanku dengan Astoria Greengrass."

Kata-kata Draco bagaikan sambaran kilat di telinga Harry, tubuhnya tersentak dalam pelukan Draco, tangannya mencengkeram erat jubah Slytherin yang mendekapnya. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergapnya, tubuhnya bergetar lagi, kakinya terasa lemas, dunianya seakan berputar dalam gelap.

"Harry...?" panggil Draco pelan, pelukannya semakin erat. Dia ingin melindungi pemuda berambut hitam ini, meredakan getaran tubuhnya.

Harry melepaskan diri perlahan dari pelukan Draco, "ya Draco, ini hukuman untukku. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini." Dada Harry begitu bergemuruh, nafasnya terasa berat dan sesak.

"Tak ada niat ku untuk menghukummu," kata Draco pelan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Dad menyampaikan padaku tentang hal ini. Mum pun terlihat senang sekali. Seperti katamu, kita ingin orang-orang yang menyayangi kita bahagia, bukan begitu Harry?"

Harry masih termenung, punggungnya merosot lemas dan terduduk di lantai. Tangannya meremas rambutnya kuat. "Ya Draco, aku mengerti," katanya lirih.

"Aku hanya mengikuti keputusanmu," kata Draco serak.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

Draco menarik lengan Harry agar berdiri, mendudukkannya di bingkai jendela favorit mereka, memeluk kepala Harry di dadanya dan mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. "Berarti ini yang terakhir untuk kita, Harry?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Harry menatap kemilau abu-abu di mata Draco, tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Juniorku di Slytherin," jelas Draco. "Keluarganya nyaris sama terpandangnya dengan keluargaku," kata Draco sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dia baik?" tanya Harry singkat.

"Setidaknya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Pansy Parkinson yang cerewet itu," jawab Draco mencoba bercanda.

Harry terkekeh pelan menganggukkan kepalanya, "berarti ini memang yang terakhir untuk kita, Draco."

Draco menghela nafas panjang dan menatap mata hijau yang tak pernah membosankan untuk di pandang itu, "setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan mu, Harry. Yang pertama kan?"

Harry melihat kilat menggoda di mata abu-abu itu, "diam kau, Draco," katanya panik.

Draco tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Harry, "kau menyesali kejadian tadi, Harry?" Tanya Draco bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak…" jawab Harry tegas.

Tanpa meminta ijin Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry dan mencium bibir Harry dengan rakus seakan ingin melepaskan semua beban yang menghimpit dadanya. Harry membalas ciuman itu dengan sama laparnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, seakan masing-masing dari mereka tak ingin ini semua berakhir. Kemilau matahari senja yang terpantul di kaca jendela menyadarkan mereka, Draco melepaskan ciumannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, begitu juga dengan Harry. Mata keduanya saling menatap, mencoba mengukir bentuk satu sama lain dalam benak masing-masing.

"Selamat tinggal, Potter," bisik Draco pelan di bibir Harry.

Harry mencengkeram jubah Draco, "Harry..., tetap jadikan aku Harry, Draco," kata Harry meminta.

"Harry_…my_ Harry," bisik Draco lagi dan mencium bibir itu lembut untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

"Harry…" terdengar panggilan Ginny menggema di koridor menuju aula besar.

Harry menoleh dan menunggu gadis itu menjejeri langkahnya, "hai Gin, kau baru pulang?"

"Aku sudah pulang dari tadi, aku mencarimu di asrama tapi kau tak ada," jawab gadis itu.

"Oh...aku ada di halaman belakang, bosan di asrama terus," jawab Harry berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ginny lagi.

Harry menggandeng tangan Ginny mengajaknya ke aula besar untuk makan malam, "sudah, aku hanya lelah saja."

Ginny agak terkejut dengan inisiatif Harry menggandengnya duluan, tapi hatinya juga senang sekali. Senyum pun mengembang di bibirnya begitu sadar kalau sebagian besar anak perempuan yang ada di koridor itu melihat dia dengan pandangan iri.

Mereka berdua duduk ditempat biasa, didepan Ron dan Hermione.

"Harry, aku membelikanmu coklat dari Honeydukes, ini," kata Ginny sambil mengambil sebatang coklat dari kantong jubahnya.

Harry tersenyum dan menerima coklat dari Ginny, "thanks, Gin,"

Ginny tersipu malu melihat senyum Harry, pipinya yang merah semakin merah.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua membuatku malu," kata Ron jengah.

Hermione terkikik geli, "bilang saja kau iri, Ron."

"Tentu saja aku iri, kau jarang bersikap mesra padaku," jawab Ron pada Hermione, sahabat yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Hermione memberikan pelototan kesal pada Ron

Kali ini Harry dan Ginny lah yang tertawa geli.

Tak sengaja pandangan Harry tertuju ke meja Slytherin, disana ada Draco yang sedang memandangnya. Jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak, ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk Draco saat itu juga, baru beberapa jam berpisah tapi dia sudah sangat merindukannya. Dan pandangannya terpaku pada gadis cantik yang duduk dengan anggun disebelahnya, gadis berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang.

"Harry, kau melihat apa?" tanya Ginny mengejutkannya.

"Tidak," jawab Harry masih terpaku pada gadis disebelah Draco.

"Oh...Astoria Greengrass?" kata Ginny menjelaskan.

"Astoria Greengrass?" tanya Harry meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Ron dan Hermione mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandang Harry dan Ginny.

"Iya, aku dengar gosip kalau dialah yang akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy junior," kata Ginny enteng.

Harry menahan nafasnya mendengar jawaban Ginny.

"Maksudmu dia calon istri si ular kecil itu?" kata Ron pedas.

"Ron, cukup...jangan menyulut pertengkaran lagi. Perang sudah usai jadi aku ingin semua benar-benar damai," kata Harry cepat, entah kenapa dia agak tersinggung dengan sebutan Ron untuk Draco.

Ron ingin membantah kata-kata Harry tapi Hermione terlanjur menyela, "Harry benar, aku juga sudah capek ribut terus selama tujuh tahun ini. Sebentar lagi kita lulus jadi setidaknya tinggalkan kenangan manis, jangan yang buruk."

"Aku juga setuju," Ginny ikut bicara.

Ron hanya melongo melihat sikap dua sahabatnya itu dan adiknya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda.

Bulan semakin cepat berganti, upacara kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Beberapa hari lagi Harry dan teman-teman seangkatannya akan meninggalkan Hogwards. Siang hari yang terik ini dimanfaatkan Harry untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, menikmati sisa waktunya di sekolah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya ini, sekolah yang sudah seperti rumah kedua untuknya. Karena melamun dia menabrak seseorang di belokan koridor yang menuju halaman belakang.

"Harry...," terdengar suara yang sudah terekam jelas di kepalanya.

"Draco..." kata Harry terkejut.

"Selalu melamun, dasar ceroboh," gerutu Draco.

Harry hanya nyengir saja menjawab kata-kata Draco. Dadanya berdesir hangat. "K-kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry gugup.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Kau sendiri," tanya Draco balik.

"Sama," jawab Harry singkat. Banyak yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Draco mengingat waktu mereka bertemu tinggal sebentar lagi. Harry ingin mengajaknya bertemu di menara astronomi tapi bingung bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Draco. "Mmmh...Draco, aku..."

"Harry...," kata-kata Harry terhenti melihat Ron, Hermione dan Ginny memanggilnya dari belakang. Harry mengeluh pelan, lalu dia mendengar bisikan Draco sebelum ketiganya mendekat, "dua jam lagi di menara astronomi," Harry memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau disini? Kami mencarimu." kata Hermione setelah mereka lebih dekat. "Hai, Draco..." sapanya saat melihat Draco disamping Harry.

"Hai...," jawab Draco singkat.

Sejak terakhir bersama Harry di menara astronomi itu, sudah tidak ada lagi keributan antara asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Hubungan mereka pun membaik. Seluruh sekolah dibuat heboh saat Harry Potter menyapa Draco Malfoy dengan nama kecilnya, hal itu pun membuat Draco berani menyapa Harry di depan umum. Seisi sekolah menyambut gembira kabar ini, hanya beberapa anak Slytherin saja yang masih menjaga jarak.

"Tak bersama Astoria?" tanya Ginny ramah.

"Tidak, dia sedang bersama teman-temannya," jawab Draco datar.

"Sebentar lagi aku dan Astoria akan kesepian kalau kalian lulus," kata Ginny setengah cemberut. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya semenjak Harry dan Draco 'berdamai' hubungan Ginny dan Astoria pun menjadi lebih akrab, bahkan mereka sering terlihat berbincang berdua.

"Kalau begitu untuk setahun kedepan ku titipkan dia padamu," kata Draco pada Ginny. "Aku kembali ke asrama dulu." pamit Draco pada semua dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Dasar Malfoy, selalu saja pelit bicara," gerutu Ron.

"Rooon...." sergah tiga orang lainnya.

"Iya...iya maaf," kata Ron kesal.

"Kami mau ke gubuk Hagrid, kau mau ikut?" tanya Ginny.

'Dua jam, aku harus ada di menara dalam dua jam, batin Harry, "Baiklah," putus Harry.

Setelah dari gubuk Hagrid Harry berpamitan pada Ginny dan kedua sahabatnya dengan alasan ingin berbincang dengan Dumbledore di kantor kepala sekolah. Ketiganya memaklumi mungkin Harry butuh waktu sebentar untuk berbincang dengan kepala sekolah sebelum waktu kelulusan. Dan ketiganya pun berpisah di halaman belakang.

Harry membuka pintu menara itu pelan, ada rasa rindu yang begitu kuat menyusup masuk ke dalam dadanya.

"Merindukanku, Harry?" terdengar suara Draco dari dalam.

Pemuda yang masih tertinggal di hatinya itu duduk dengan nyamannya di jendela tempat biasa mereka duduk. "Draco..." kata Harry pelan lalu menghampirinya, berdiri disisi Draco.

Draco memandang kilau emerald yang selalu dia rindukan itu, lalu berdiri dan memeluk Harry erat.

Harry langsung menyamankan posisinya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Draco dan menyusupkan kepalanya di leher putih itu. "Ini tidak salah kan?" bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Harry," bisik Draco ditelinga Harry.

"Kalau begitu...cium aku, Draco," pinta Harry.

Tak perlu menunggu perintah dua kali, Draco meraih wajah harry dan mencium bibirnya penuh kerinduan. Bibirnya melumat apa saja yang bisa dia raih.

Harry pun membalas ciuman Draco dengan sama panasnya, membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Draco menyentuh lidahnya, menyapu rongga mulutnya dengan liar. "Aku merindukanmu," kata Harry terengah disaat bibir Draco melepas ciumannya.

Draco menatap mata hijau itu tajam, "sebesar rasa ku, Harry." kata Draco sambil membawa Harry ke dalam pelukannya.

Harry menikmati hangat tubuh Draco dengan serakah, dipeluknya lagi pinggang itu dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dan semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir," kata Draco parau.

"Tak akan berakhir, Draco. Tidak selama aku masih memikirkanmu," jawab Harry pelan.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Draco.

Harry menghela nafas panjang dan semakin menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Draco, "sampai aku benar-benar tak mampu berpikir lagi."

Draco mencium rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, lama sekali tanpa kata-kata, hanya detak jantung yang bersuara.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, matahari telah mundur dari singgasananya. Draco semakin mempererat pelukannya, "saatnya berpisah, Harry," suara Draco bergetar menahan perasaan.

Harry memandang bola mata abu-abu itu dengan hangat, menarik wajah Draco mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Menikmati getaran yang selalu membuatnya lupa untuk menahan diri. "I love you, Draco," bisiknya mengalir bersama butiran kristal bening yang jatuh dari mata hijaunya.

Draco mengecup butiran bening itu lalu sekali lagi mencium bibir Harry dalam dan lembut, "I love you too, Harry," bisik Draco. Kali ini pun butiran bening mengalir dari mata abu-abunya. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali meninggalkan Harry dalam kesendiriannya.

Setelah lulus Harry langsung mengikuti pendidikan Auror bersama dengan Ron, dan dalam jangka waktu yang singkat mereka berhasil lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan, bahkan Harry langsung diangkat sebagai anggota elite muda pasukan khusus auror untuk kementrian sihir Inggris Raya, Draco juga bekerja di kantor kementrian, tepatnya di departemen hubungan sihir internasional. Lantai kantor mereka berbeda dan juga karena kesibukan masing-masing mereka jarang sekali bertemu, kalaupun kebetulan bertemu mereka hanya saling sapa singkat saja, walau getaran halus itu belum hilang dari benak mereka.

Lima tahun setelah kelulusan dari Hogward Draco mendengar kabar kalau Harry sudah menikah dengan Ginny, tahun berikutnya 'James Sirius Potter' lahir.

Pada tahun 2005 Draco Malfoy menikahi Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley menikahi Hermione Granger.

Tahun 2006 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy' lahir bersamaan dengan tahun lahirnya putra kedua Harry, 'Albus Severus Potter' dan putri pertama Ron 'Rose Weasley'. Dan dua tahun kemudian 'Lily Luna Potter' lahir bersama dengan putra kedua Ron 'Hugo Weasley'.

**TAHUN 2017**

Di stasiun King's Cross peron 9 ¾ suasana begitu ramai, para penyihir dewasa mengantar anak-anak mereka yang akan berangkat ke Hogwards.

Harry dan Ginny bersama Ron dan Hermione mengantar Albus dan Rose yang akan memulai tahun ini di Hogwards. Dua tahun yang lalu James sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Ginny…," terdengar panggilan halus dari belakang mereka dan mereka menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Harry melihat siapa yang menyapa istrinya.

"Astoria…," pekik Ginny tertahan melihat sahabat lamanya yang sudah lama sekali tidak dijumpainya. Mereka berbagi pelukan dan ciuman di pipi. Begitu juga dengan Hermione.

Draco yang mendampingi istrinya mengulurkan tangan pada Harry, "Apa kabar, Harry?"

"Baik, draco," jawab Harry sambil menyambut uluran tangan Draco. Satu hal yang tak dapat ditahan Harry saat bertemu Malfoy muda itu adalah getaran di dadanya, dan parahnya kali ini getaran itu mengalir di tangannya.

Sepertinya Draco bisa merasakan getaran itu, dia mempererat genggamannya sebelum melepaskan tangan Harry dan menjabat tangan Ron.

"Lama sekali tak bertemu ya?" kata Ginny pada Astoria dan Draco.

"Lama sekali," sambung Astoria.

"Itu kan kalian, kalau kami berempat sih kadang-kadang masih bertemu di kantor, walaupun tidak sering," kata Hermione yang juga bekerja di kantor kementrian di departemen hukum.

"Itu anak-anak kalian?" tanya Astoria menunjuk kelima anak di belakang mereka.

"Oh, iya," lalu Ginny memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu pada Astoria dan Draco.

"Senang bertemu anda, Sir...Madam," sapa mereka sopan.

"Owh kalian bisa memanggil kami uncle Draco dan aunt Astoria," kata Astoria ramah. "Dan ini adalah putra tunggal kami, Scorpius Hyperion Maalfoy,"

Semua mata memandang sosok pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat, berambut pirang rapi dan memiliki bola mata abu-abu.

"Halo semua..." katanya ramah. Lalu pemuda itu menghampiri teman-teman barunya dan menjabat tangan mereka. "Kita satu angkatan kan?" tanyanya pada Al dan Rose.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk mantap.

Tiba-tiba Ron, Hermione, Ginny dan Astoria tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry, anak-anak dan Draco memandang mereka heran.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Harry.

"Lihat itu Scorpius dan Al, apa mereka tidak mengingatkan kalian akan sesuatu?," kata Ron masih terbahak.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, sepertinya mereka mengerti apa yang di maksud Ron.

"Memangnya kami kenapa, uncle Ron?" tanya Albus.

Ron dan yang lainnya berusaha menghentikan tawa mereka, "Kalian tahu tidak, kalian berdua mengingatkan kami akan Harry dan Draco muda dulu. Kalian ini mirip sekali dengan ayah-ayah kalian. Dan kuharapkan padamu, Scorpius, mudah-mudahan sifat ayahmu dulu tidak menurun padamu," kata Ron bercanda.

Lagi-lagi para orang dewasa tertawa terbaha-bahak, kecuali Draco yang menatap tajam pada Ron, "hentikan Ron, jangan memulai pertengkaran puluhan tahun yang lalu," ancam Draco pada Ron yang masih tertawa.

Peluit kereta terdengar nyaring menandakan kereta harus segera berangkat. Para Orang dewasa melepas anak-anak mereka. James, Al, Rose dan Scorpius memutuskan untuk duduk dalam satu kompartemen. Setelah kereta berangkat mereka semua berpamitan, Astoria dan Ginny berjanji untuk saling mengunjungi.

Dan empat tahun kemudian disinilah Harry, kembali ke Hogwards sebagai guru pengganti untuk Remus Lupin, bersama Draco.

**-****TO BE CONTINUED –**

Niatnya sih OneShot... tapi kok jadinya sepanjang ini, ya? Ga tau deh ini ntar jadi berapa chap^^ Mohon bantuan dan masukannya supaya chap kedua ga mandeg :p

Thank You =)


	2. Chapter 2

**T I M E**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Setting : Setelah perang besar, ga ada yang mati kecuali Voldemort dan Nagini XD

WARNING : MODIFIED CANON, OOC, LEMON

.

.

.

Draco terbangun di tengah malam, merasa haus ingin mengambil sesuatu di dapur. Saat membuka pintu kamar dia terkejut mendapati Harry masih duduk di sofa di depan perapian. Draco mendekati Harry dan menggeleng heran melihat pria itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya di sofa. Dia memandang wajah itu, wajah yang masih sering dia rindukan. Getarannya saat bersama Harry masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah dengan perasaannya. "Apakah kau sudah mengakhiri semuanya, Harry?" bisik Draco pelan di telinga Harry. Tak ada reaksi dari Harry, Draco menghela nafasnya , mengelus rambut hitam itu pelan takut dia terbangun, lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Dia lupa tujuannya terbangun tadi.

Harry membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar Draco tertutup, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang mendengar pertanyaan dan elusan tangan Draco tadi, "belum, Draco. Aku belum berhenti memikirkanmu," bisiknya pelan pada kesunyian malam.

...

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi untuk mengajar di pagi ini Harry bersiap untuk makan pagi di aula besar. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya dia terkejut mendapati Draco sudah rapi dan duduk di sofa bersama Lily, putri kesayangannya.

"_Morning Daddy_..." sapa Lily ceria saat melihat ayahnya keluar dari kamar lalu menghampiri dan mencium pipinya.

"_Morning Sweetheart_..." kata Harry sambil mengecup rambut putrinya. "Kau tidak ke aula besar?"

"Ini aku mau kesana, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Daddy dan uncle Draco," jawabnya. "Aku duluan ya _Dad_?"

"Tidak bersama kami saja Lils?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, uncle. Nanti pasti banyak yang iri kalau aku masuk ke aula besar bersama dengan dua pria tampan," canda Lily. "Tadi malam saja sudah ramai sekali anak-anak perempuan yang mengidolakan kalian, aku sampai cemburu," katanya cemberut.

Harry tertawa pelan dan Draco mengacak rambut Lily dengan sayang.

"Bye Dad...Uncle..." pamit Lily sambil berlari keluar.

Harry memandang putrinya sampai menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dia tidak begitu mirip ibunya," kata Draco singkat.

"Dia mirip neneknya, ibu ku," jawab Harry.

Draco diam saja tidak bereaksi dengan jawaban Harry.

"Kita ke aula besar sekarang?" ajak Harry.

"Aku benci dengan reaksi mereka nanti," gerutu Draco sambil berjalan.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan kata-kata Draco. Lalu dia mengikuti langkah rekan kerjanya itu.

...

Sesampainya mereka di aula besar langsung terdengar suara bisik-bisik berdengung seperti lebah. Beberapa anak perempuan tertawa genit saat Draco dan Harry melewati bangku mereka. Tahulah Harry sekarang maksud perkataan Draco tadi dan dia pun terkekeh pelan mengingat kata-kata Lily tentang anak-anak perempuan yang mengidolakan mereka.

"Diam, Harry." gerutu Draco yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Harry semakin geli melihat tingkah Draco yang dari dulu memang paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. "Iya...iya..." lalu mereka berdua duduk bersisian di meja guru.

"Morning Harry...Draco..." terdengar sapaan dari belakang mereka, dan si empunya suara langsung duduk di samping Harry.

"Neville..." seru Harry menjabat tangan teman seangkatannya dulu di Gryffindor yang sekarang telah menjadi guru Herbologi di Hogwarts.

"Hallo Neville," sapa Draco ganti menjabat tangannya.

"M-maaf baru sempat menyapa kalian sekarang," kata Neville gugup seperti biasa.

"Tak apa, tadi malam pun kau tak terlihat di sini saat makan malam," jawab Harry.

Neville menggaruk kepalanya, "banyak essay yang harus ku periksa."

Dan mereka pun sarapan sambil mengobrol ringan.

...

Harry mengajar kelasnya dengan sama baiknya seperti Remus, cara mengajarnya terkesan santai tapi bisa dimengerti oleh para murid. Yang membuatnya bangga kali ini adalah kalau anak sulungnya, James, sangat menguasai mantra-mantra yang mereka pelajari. Tidak heran mengingat tingkat keusilannya sudah setaraf dua nama yang di sandangnya, James –ayahnya- dan Sirius –ayah baptisnya- yang saat sekolah dulu di kenal sebagai biang usil pembuat keributan.

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini kita akhiri. Kerjakan essay kalian dan kita bertemu dua hari lagi," kata Harry menutup kelasnya.

Para murid laki-laki langsung keluar kelas, sedang sebagian murid perempuan malah menghampiri Harry, mencoba mendekati guru pengganti yang tampan dan terkenal itu.

"Mau ku adukan ini pada Mum, Dad?" kata James mencandai ayahnya sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas.

"Diam kau, James," jawab Harry tertawa.

James pun terkekeh sambil melangkah pergi, "_good luck, Dad_."

Harry hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ocehan murid-muridnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pintu kelas yang terbuka, "selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian, Harry."

Murid-murid perempuan yang mengetahui siapa yang bicara langsung terkikik genit tapi tidak berani menghampiri si pemilik suara yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh itu, tapi pesona yang dia miliki tak kalah oleh guru pengganti berkaca mata ini.

Harry nyengir saja mendengar itu, lalu dia berpamitan pada murid-muridnya dan menghampiri Draco yang berdiri di depan pintu, "Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," jawab Draco sambil berjalan dan diikuti oleh Harry.

...

Makan siang telah selesai, Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk bersantai di pinggir danau. Perjalanan menuju kesana membuat Draco kesal oleh ulah para murid perempuan yang selalu mencari perhatian, "anak sekarang lebih parah dibanding anak perempuan jaman kita dulu," gerutunya.

"Bicaramu seakan kita sudah tua saja, Draco," Harry terkekeh.

Langkah Draco terhenti dan matanya terpaku di sudut kastil di halaman samping. Harry yang menyadari Draco tak lagi berjalan disisinya menoleh ke belakang dan menghampiri pria berambut pirang yang kini menjuntai panjang itu, "ada apa?" mata Harry mengikuti arah pandang Draco dan dia terkesiap.

Mereka melihat Scorpius memeluk Al yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu berusaha menenangkan Al dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Draco menoleh ke arah Harry, dia melihat wajahnya yang memucat dan ekspresinya yang membeku, tangannya terkepal kuat. Draco menyentuh bahu Harry dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

...

Mereka duduk di tepi danau, dibawah pohon besar di dekat hutan terlarang yang jarang didatangi orang, tak ada yang bicara, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mungkinkah...?" tanya Draco menggantung.

Harry tahu kalau yang dimaksud Draco adalah anak-anak mereka tadi, "ku harap tidak, Draco," kata Harry lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco cepat.

Harry memandangnya tajam dan terdiam agak lama sebelum dia bisa bicara lagi, "karena aku tak ingin mereka seperti kita."

Draco terkejut dengan kata-kata Harry, "maksudmu 'itu' sebuah kesalahan, Harry?" tanyanya dingin.

"BUKAN..." teriak Harry. "Aku hanya tak ingin mereka merasakan sakit yang kita rasakan dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang, Draco..."

Draco tertegun, dan dalam sekali gerak dia menarik bahu Harry lalu mencium bibirnya kuat, harry mengerang dan mencengkeram jubah Draco menahan getarannya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam seakan mereka ingin melepaskan semua kerinduan yang terpendam, melepaskan sesak yang mereka rasakan sekian tahun. Draco memagut bibir Harry, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Harry untuk menyentuh semua kenikmatan yang pernah dia dapatkan dulu disana.

"Harry...Harry..." kata Draco tersengal saat bibir mereka berpisah untuk menarik nafas. Lalu dia mengecupi lagi bibir itu, menggigitnya kecil dan terdengar lagi erangan Harry. Draco memeluk tubuh yang gemetar itu, menenangkan jantung mereka yang nyaris melompat keluar. "Kau masih memikirkan ku?"

Harry menghela nafasnya dan berkata pelan, "aku selalu memikirkanmu." lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya takut tiba-tiba ada yang datang, tapi tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Draco.

Draco mencium tangan Harry lembut, kembali tubuh Harry bergetar, selalu begitu setiap Draco menyentuhnya. Draco memandang mata hijau yang sejak dulu tak pernah hilang dari benaknya. "Rasa mu masih tetap sama, Harry, entah yang lainnya," katanya menggoda dan terkekeh pelan.

"Diam, Draco." jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang mendengar kata-kata Draco, dan dia tahu maksud dari kata 'lainnya'.

Harry membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rumput, menikmati angin yang berhembus di siang hari yang sejuk ini. Kedua tangannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya, matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, ciuman yang sangat dia kenal, "Draco..." desahnya tanpa membuka mata. Terasa senyuman Draco di bibirnya.

"Senang kau masih mengenali ciumanku," bisik Draco.

Harry membuka matanya dan tertawa kecil, "tentu saja, kan cuma kau yang ada disini."

Draco memandang Harry merasa bodoh, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Benar-benar terasa damai. Sejenak masalah Scorpius dan Al pun tersingkir saat itu.

"Harry..." panggil Draco pelan.

"Hmmm..." jawab Harry yang sudah memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Biarkan satu minggu ini menjadi milik kita, ku mohon..." kata Draco lirih.

Harry kembali membuka matanya, menatap kilau abu-abu mata Draco yang duduk disebelahnya. Lalu dia memposisikan tubuhnya setengah duduk hanya agar dapat meraih bibir Draco dengan bibirnya. Draco yang selalu tahu keinginan Harry menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir itu singkat. "Ya, draco..." jawab Harry pelan. Kembali bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang manis, saling mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini belum terisi siapapun.

"Harry, kita harus menghentikan ini..."kata Draco serak saat bibir mereka terpisah.

Harry menatap heran pada Draco.

Draco menyeringai, "kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku kalau lepas kendali kan?"

"Ya, aku justru ingin kau lepas kendali, Draco." jawab Harry menantang.

Draco jelas-jelas terkejut dengan kata-kata Harry, biasanya pria berambut hitam berantakan itu akan langsung memerah wajahnya kalau di goda, tapi kali ini...! Hampir saja Draco menyerang Harry disitu kalau saja tak terdengar panggilan dari belakang mereka.

"Daaad..." panggil suara itu.

Harry dan Draco menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Albus dan Scorpius berjalan mendekat. Harry langsung menegakkan punngungnya dan duduk di samping Draco.

"Kalian sudah tidak ada kelas?" tanya Harry saat kedua pemuda itu sudah duduk bersama mereka.

"Masih 1 jam lagi, Dad," jawab Al.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Scorpius.

Draco menatap putranya, "hanya mengenang masa lalu."

"Kalian merindukan masa lalu?" tanya Al kali ini.

Harry dan Draco saling memandang, "sangat..." jawab mereka kompak sambil terkekeh.

"Guru-guru disini pernah bercerita pada kami kalau kalian dulu adalah musuh sepanjang jaman, betul begitu, Dad?" tanya Al penasaran.

Harry kembali terkekeh, "jangan pernah ragukan apa kata-kata gurumu, nak."

"Tapi sebelum kelulusan kalian sempat membuat seisi Hogwarts heboh gara-gara kalian berbaikan, tak ada lagi perang mantra di koridor," sambung Scorpius.

"Separah itu, Dad?" tanya Al lagi.

Harry dan Draco kembali tertawa,

Scorpius memandang ayahnya dengan heran karena tak biasanya ayahnya yang terkenal dingin dan bergaya bak bangsawan itu tertawa santai. Tidak sekalipun didepannya atau dengan ibunya. Tapi kali ini dia melihat mata ayahnya begitu hidup, begitu cerah. 'apa ini karena sedang mengenang masa lalunya? Atau gara-gara ada uncle Harry?' tanya batinnya.

"Lebih parah dari itu,Al..." jawab Harry memecah lamunan Scorpius.

Albus memandang ayahnya dan Draco bergantian, "lalu kenapa sekarang jadi akrab?"

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "sang waktu mampu mengubah segalanya, nak. Lagi pula aku bosan bertengkar terus dengan ayah mu itu," katanya sambil menatap Harry.

'Nah kan, cara Daddy melihat uncle Harry aneh sekali?' batin Scorpius lagi.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Scorpie?" tanya Albus menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu.

Scorpius terkejut dan menjawab gugup, "t-tidak, hanya membayangkan bagaimana mereka dulu waktu masih disini."

Draco menatap anaknya tajam, dia yakin scorpius sedang mengelak akan sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali, sebentar lagi kalian ada kelas kan," perintah Harry.

Albus menarik tangan Scorpius untuk berdiri, "okey Dad, bye uncle," pamitnya.

Harry dan Draco memandang keduanya yang menjauh.

"Kau yakin mereka ada hubungan, Draco?" tanya Harry cemas.

"Sudahlah, mereka sudah besar, biar mereka tentukan sendiri hidup mereka. Mungkin mereka tak akan seperti kita, Harry. Mereka bebas menentukan semua sendiri, tidak seperti kita dulu yang terikat oleh sesuatu," sindir Draco.

Harry memandang sedih pada Draco, "kau masih dendam rupanya."

Draco menghela nafasnya, "bukan murni salahmu, seharusnya aku juga lebih berani saat itu."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Harry memecah keheningan, "aku hanya khawatir dengan ibu-ibu mereka."

Draco memandang Harry tajam, "hanya seminggu, Harry. Kuharap Cuma ada kita."

Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu, menenggelamkan diri dalam kilaunya, dia menemukan ada kesedihan disana, kesedihan yang pernah dia goreskan 24 tahun silam. 'Akan ku tebus semua salah ku, Draco,' batin Harry. "Ya, cuma ada kita," jawab Harry mantap. Dan dia melihat bibir tipis itu tersenyum lega.

Draco mengusap pipi Harry lembut, mempelajari teksturnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Wajah itu sekarang terlihat sangat dewasa, kulitnya lebih coklat sekarang, mungkin karena pekerjaannya sebagai auror yang mengharuskannya banyak berada di luar. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan sudah agak panjang menyentuh bahunya. Otot-otot di tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Hanya satu yang tak berubah di dirinya, mata hijaunya yang bersinar seterang emerald. Mata hijaunya yang mampu membuat Draco melupakan segalanya.

Ternyata Harry pun sedang mengamati Draco, wajah pucat itu sekarang terlihat semakin menawan, rambut pirangnya panjang terikat di belakang punggung. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan sempurna terlihat semakin tinggi. Hanya satu yang tak berubah, mata abu-abu itu tetap berkilau dengan indahnya, mata yang selalu terlihat dingin tapi mampu membuatnya bergetar dari jarak sejauh apapun. Mata Harry beralih ke bibir Draco, bibir yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal, bibir yang selalu memberikan rasa panas di setiap kulit yang pernah di sentuhnya, bibir yang pernah membawanya ke surga tertinggi. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja tubuh Harry langsung menampakkan reaksinya, dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Draco melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Harry, dia tertawa perlahan melihat wajah Harry yang memerah, "kau ini sudah dewasa, tapi kenapa wajahmu masih saja suka memerah?"

Harry merasa jengah dan memalingkan wajahnya memandang lurus ke tengah danau, "berhenti menggodaku, Draco, aku bukan remaja lagi."

"Justru karena kita sudah dewasa maka aku tak akan menahan diriku lagi," kata Draco menyeringai.

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu beranjak berdiri, mengibaskan jubahnya yang kotor karena rumput yang menempel, "kita lihat, Draco. Karena aku pun sekarang tak mau hanya pasrah saja padamu," katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

Sekali lagi Draco melongo dengan reaksi Harry, lalu dia melompat berdiri dan menjejeri langkahnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Harry masih tertawa terkekeh, "kita lihat nanti, Mr. Malfoy."

...

Makan malam ini pun masih menjadi ajang mencari perhatian dari murid-murid perempuan pada dua guru mereka yang tampan itu. Draco dan Harry hampir tak bisa menelan makanannya dengan baik. Berkali-kali kepala anak-anak perempuan itu menoleh ke meja guru dan memandang keduanya dengan tertawa terkikik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Mereka mendapat hiburan baru rupanya," kata McGonagall yang duduk disebelah Harry.

Harry tertawa kecil, "ada yang hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok gara-gara ini, Minerva," katanya sambil melirik Draco.

"Hentikan, Potter. Atau aku yang akan membenturkan kepala mu ke tembok," gerutu Draco kesal.

Harry dan McGonagall hanya tertawa saja mendengar itu.

"Lakukan saja, aku sudah tak bisa memberi detensi lagi pada kalian," kata McGonagall lagi.

...

"_Uncle_ Draco, aku membawakanmu beberapa coklat, karena tadi kulihat kau hampir tak menyentuh makan malammu," kata Lily disaat dia, Scorpius dan kedua kakaknya mengunjungi ayah mereka di menara head.

Draco tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Lily yang duduk diantara dia dan Harry, "_thanks, honey_. Begini rasanya memiliki anak perempuan."

Scorpius langsung menyela, "maksud mu kau kurang beruntung hanya memiliki aku, _Dad_?"

"Apa aku bicara seperti itu?" tanya Draco singkat.

Scorpius diam saja sedikit cemberut.

Yang lain pun tertawa mendengar perbincangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Semenjak _Dad_ dan _Uncle_ Draco disini pamor kami jadi turun dimata anak-anak perempuan, mereka selalu ribut membicarakan kalian," kata James iri.

"Iya, di asrama kami juga sama, setiap malam kerja mereka hanya ribut saja. Bahkan anehnya ada yang bilang kalau kalian berdua serasi sekali sebagai pasangan, iya kan Scorpie" kata Al meminta persetujuan sahabatnya.

Scorpius yang dasarnya tak banyak bicara hanya mengangguk saja.

Harry langsung tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri mendengar kata-kata anak keduanya itu.

Draco hanya menyeringai melihat Harry, "kalau Mr. Selebritis ini sih dari dulu sudah punya bakat menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Diam kau Mr. Sok Bangsawan," kata Harry membalas Draco.

"Wah... sepertinya seru nih kalau kami bisa melihat lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kalian yang legendaris itu," kata James menyemangati.

"Diam, Jimmy, aku tak mau Dad dan _Uncle_ Draco bertengkar lagi, tahu..." kata Lily marah.

Harry tertawa mendengar kemarahan putrinya, "tidak, _sweetheart,_ tidak akan ada lagi pertengkaran disini," katanya sambil memeluk pundak Lily. "Dan kau, James Sirius Potter, jangan mengoceh lagi," ancam Harry pada putra sulungnya yang selalu suka menggoda adik-adiknya itu.

"Bukankah James mirip denganmu dulu, Harry," kali ini Draco yang menggoda.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "kurasa aku dulu tidak separah itu."

Dan ruangan itu pun kembali ramai dengan gelak tawa mereka.

Sekali lagi Scorpius melihat kilat aneh di mata ayahnya saat memandang Harry, ada kerinduan disana. Entah kenapa Scorpius menyukai sinar mata ayahnya saat ini, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tak tahu itu apa, mungkin seperti perasaan lega. Tanpa sadar remaja berambut pirang itu tersenyum sendiri. Tapi setelah itu dia terkejut saat menyadari James memandang kearahnya dengan penuh tanya. 'Apa mungkin James juga menyadarinya?'

...

Ruangan itu kembali sepi karena Draco telah 'mengusir' anak-anak itu kembali ke asramanya. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang menghadap perapian.

Draco duduk disamping Harry tapi punggungnya diputar menghadap pria berkaca mata itu, tangannya memainkan rambut Harry yang duduk setengah memerosotkan punggungnya di sandaran.

Harry yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati getaran yang dikirimkan Draco melalui tangannya. "Begitu damai, begitu nyaman, sampai aku takut membuka mataku, Draco. Aku takut kalau kau tak lagi ada disini," bisik Harry.

Draco mengecup bibir Harry singkat, "jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi selain aku, Harry."

"Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, Draco." bisik Harry lagi tersenyum.

Kembali Harry merasakan bibir Draco telah menciumnya dengan lembut, memagut bibirnya dengan rakus. Harry mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco, melepaskan rambut pirangnya yang terikat rapi dan merasakannya jatuh menyapu wajahnya. Sensasi ciuman Draco dan sapuan lembut rambutnya tak kuasa membendung erangan Harry. Perutnya bergejolak menahan gairah. "Draco..." bisiknya saat Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu Harry membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Draco yang sudah melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya, sekarang dia bertelanjang dada. 'Merlin... dia begitu sempurna,' batin Harry.

Draco tersenyum dan melepas kaca mata Harry, melemparnya entah kemana. "Aku menginginkanmu, Harry." lalu dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi dan melumat bibir Harry yang bergetar. Dia mencium bibir itu dengan lembut, menikmati setiap incinya. Memaksanya membuka dan memasukkan lidahnya yang langsung menyapu rongga mulut Harry, membelai lidahnya dan memberikan berjuta kenikmatan disana. Draco membaringkan Harry di sofa yang lumayan besar itu.

Sekali lagi Harry mengerang saat tangan Draco mengusap dadanya yang telah terbuka, kemejanya entah sejak kapan telah terlepas dan terbuang. Ciuman Draco turun ke lehernya, meninggalkan bekas merah disetiap kecupannya. Bibir itu lalu turun ke dadanya, menebarkan rasa panas diseluruh tubuhnya, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai menggelitik tubuhnya memberikan sensasi lebih. Harry tersentak saat Draco membelai titik sensitif didadanya dengan lidahnya, tubuhnya mengejang, "D-Draco..." katanya tersengal.

Draco tidak menghentikan serangannya bahkan semakin panas saja, dia menahan pinggang Harry yang bergerak gelisah dibawahnya. Ciumannya turun ke perut yang rata dengan tonjolan otot sempurna itu. Dengan tidak sabar Draco meraih tongkatnya dan melenyapkan semua pakaian mereka. Matanya terpaku memandang tubuh Harry, "oh Merlin...kau membuatku gila, Harry."

Tubuh Harry kembali tersentak dan bergetar saat Draco meraupnya, memanja pusat tubuhnya dengan lidahnya. Harry benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya dan melepaskan seluruh hasratnya saat itu juga. Draco memeluk tubuhnya yang masih gemetar.

"Harry...kau tidak sabaran sekali?" katanya sambil terkekeh. "Sekarang...terima aku."

"D-Dracooo..." teriaknya saat tanpa persiapan Draco memasukinya, memeluk tubuhnya erat agar tidak berontak. Bibirnya terus mencumbu Harry, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dan panas.

Setelah dirasa Draco kalau Harry mulai tenang dia pun mulai bergerak, membawa Harry ketempat yang dulu pernah mereka singgahi saat 24 tahun lalu di menara Astronomi. Sensasi kali ini begitu berbeda, semua rasa rindu dan rasa sakit membaur jadi satu menjadikan irama mereka begitu keras menghentak. Draco hanya mampu berpikir kalau saat ini dia menginginkan Harry, dia tak akan melepas nya lagi untuk kali ini, dia ingin Harry menjadi miliknya, selamanya.

Sejuta warna berpendar dalam dunia mereka saat semua rasa yang menghimpit meledak keluar, mengosongkan ruang yang selama ini terasa sesak menahan rasa. Harry meneriakkan nama Draco, mencengkeram kuat punggungnya. Sedangnya Draco menggigit bahu Harry, merasakan gejolaknya yang terlepas dengan liar. Dan setelahnya keduanya pun terkulai lemas diatas sofa, menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menetralkan getaran hebat tadi.

...

"Ingin rasanya ku buang sofa ini, sempit sekali," kata Draco yang masih memeluk erat Harry yang membelakanginya, mereka berhimpitan di sofa.

Harry tertawa pelan, "jangan salahkan sofanya, kau saja yang salah memfungsikannya."

Draco mengecup pelan bahu Harry, "maaf, aku tak sempat memikirkan tempat lain," katanya di telinga Harry.

Sekali lagi Harry tertawa, "berarti kau yang tidak sabaran."

Kali ini Draco ikut tertawa.

"Kita harus pindah ke kamar, Draco. Kalau kita tidur semalaman seperti ini aku tak yakin kita akan bisa mengajar besok pagi," kata Harry sambil bergerak duduk. Dia berdecak melihat kondisi mereka, sekali lagi tongkat sihirlah yang membereskan semua, termasuk pakaian mereka.

"Maksudmu kau ingin lagi makanya mengajakku ke kamar, Harry?" tanya Draco menggoda.

"Ooh...diam, Draco. Aku hanya ingin tidur," kata Harry kesal dan berdiri.

Draco menarik tangan Harry dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"D-Draco..." kata Harry terkejut.

"sebentar, Harry. Sebentar lagi," minta Draco.

Harry menuruti keinginan Draco, dia duduk dalam dekapan lengan yang selalu menghangatkannya itu. "kau tahu, Draco?" tanya Harry lirih.

"Hmmm...?" kata Draco.

Harry menghela nafasnya dan memandang kilau abu-abu di mata Draco, "aku merasa begitu sempurna malam ini, terima kasih."

Draco menatap mata hijau itu hangat, "akan kuberikan seumur hidupku, Harry. Kali ini aku tak akan melepasmu, aku janji"

"T-tapi..." Perkataan Harry dipotong oleh ciuman Draco, ciuman yang mampu membuyarkan semua akal dan pikirannya.

"Cukup, Harry. Jangan memikirkan yang lain," bisik Draco di bibirnya.

Lalu mereka beranjak ke kamar Harry dan tidur dengan begitu pulas.

...

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, dia tak mendapati Draco disisinya, 'dimana dia?' batin Harry.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Draco yang sudah rapi. "Kau sudah bangun, Harry?" sapa Draco yang langsung duduk di tempat tidur. Tangannya menyeberangi perut Harry, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut bibir Harry, "_Morning_."

Harry tersenyum, "_morning_, Draco. Pagi sekali kau bangun?"

"Kau nya saja yang malas," kata Draco mengejek. "Mandi dan bersiaplah, aku yakin putri kita sebentar lagi akan datang untuk menyapa." katanya lagi sambil menyeringai.

Terkejut dengan kata 'kita' yang digunakan Draco dan melihat seringaian menggodanya, Harry melemparkan bantalnya ke arah pria berambut pirang itu –yang langsung ditangkap dengan sempurna- dan melompat turun, "hentikan, Draco. Kau membuatku merasa geli, tahu," sergah Harry yang lalu masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Draco hanya terkekeh saja melihat tingkah Harry. Lalu dia mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk merapikan kamar itu. Benar saja saat Draco keluar kamar terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"_Morning_, _Uncle_ Draco," sapa Lily ceria dan mencium pipi Draco saat 'sahabat' ayahnya itu membuka pintu.

"_Morning_, Lils," kata Draco membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

Lily memandang sekeliling ruangan dan tak mendapati ayahnya disana, "apa Daddy belum bangun?"

Draco menepuk pundak Lily dan tertawa kecil, "setidaknya aku bangga padamu karena kau tak malas seperti ayahmu itu."

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan seorang ayah di depan putrinya, Draco," kata Harry yang baru keluar dari kamar dan mendengar obrolan mereka.

"_Morning, Daddy_," sapa Lily mencium pipi ayahnya.

"_Morning, sweetheart_," jawab Harry memeluk bahu anaknya.

"Hari ini kelas pertamaku adalah ramuan, Bantu aku ya, uncle.." pinta Lily manja pada Draco.

"Tentu, asal kau bisa mengatasi teman-teman perempuanmu, ok?" kata Draco sambil mengacak rambut Lily.

Harry dan Lily pun tertawa mendengar syarat yang diajukan Draco.

...

Hari kedua berjalan dengan lancar untuk Harry dan Draco, hanya saja hari ini kelas mereka lebih banyak dan baru selesai menjelang sore. Kali ini mereka berniat istirahat di halaman belakang yang menuju gubuk Hagrid. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka memilih tempat yang salah, mereka melihat Al dan Scorpius disana, duduk di undakan tangga berdempetan. Kedua ayah itu menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba mendengar apa yang dibicarakan anak-anak mereka.

"Aku takut melihat reaksi mereka, Scorpie," kata Al.

"Aku juga, tapi mau sampai kapan, Al? aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti," kata Scorpius berusaha menenangkan Al.

Al memandang Scorpius dengan heran, "bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, hanya yakin saja. Sepertinya aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang mereka."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Al penasaran.

Scorpius menggenggam tangan Al, "nanti saja kalau aku sudah benar-benar yakin."

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran, tahu…," gerutu Al.

Scorpius hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Al, "kau ini, Slytherin itu harusnya tenang dan berpikir tepat, bukan Gryffindor yang selalu ingin tahu."

"Ada apa dengan Gryffindor, nak?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

Al langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Scorpius, "Dad…" katanya terkejut saat meilhat ke belakang.

Kedua orang dewasa itu duduk di undakan yang lebih atas dan bergabung bersama anak-anak mereka.

Dua remaja itu tampak cemas sekali, takut kedua ayah mereka melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada raut wajah marah dikeduanya. Itu membuat Al dan Scorpius tenang.

"Kau benar,Son…Gryffindor itu memang sedikit menyebalkan karena rasa ingin tahu mereka yang begitu besar," kata Draco terkekeh mengejek Harry.

"hei…hentikan, Malfoy. Setidaknya aku tak lebih licik dari pada kau," balas Harry.

"Aku bukan licik, Potter. Aku hanya terlalu cerdas saja untuk ukuranmu." Kata Draco masih terkekeh.

"Ya ya…memang kau paling unggul dalam hal 'menyebalkan'," gerutu Harry kesal.

Dan ketiganya pun tertawa.

Scorpius kembali terbius dengan sorot mata ayahnya yang begitu hidup, ingin rasanya dia memeluk ayahnya itu dan mengatakan kalau dia begitu bahagia melihat ayahnya saat ini.

"Uncle Harry…" panggil Scorpius pelan.

Harry menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu, "Ya, nak?"

Scorpius terlihat ragu sebelum bertanya, tapi dia juga penasaran dengan dugaannya sejak mereka datang kesini. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya pada ayahnya tapi takut ayahnya marah, akhirnya dia memilih bertanya pada uncle nya yang sabar ini, "mmmh…apakah dulu uncle pernah berpacaran saat masih di sini?"

Harry memandang heran pada putra tunggal Draco itu.

"M-maksudku sebelum dengan aunt Ginny," jelas Scorpius gugup.

"Iya, Dad, ceritakan. Apa pernah?" tanya Al ikut-ikutan.

Harry tertawa mendengar pertanyaan mereka tapi belum menjawab.

"Ayolah, Dad. Aku janji tak kan menceritakannya pada Mum?" pinta Al.

Kali ini Draco ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata Al.

Harry menghela nafasnya, "ya, dulu pernah ada seseorang selain ibu mu, Al."

Al dan Scorpius saling berpandangan semangat, "lalu?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sampai kami memutuskan untuk berpisah," jawab Harry pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Al lagi.

Harry tersenyum getir, "karena kami berdua terlalu takut saat itu, kami takut menyakiti orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Pada saat itu kami telah memutuskan apa yang menjadi tujuan hidup kami, dan mengakhiri semua."

Dada Draco tersentak keras, sejak tadi dia mengira Harry menceritakan tentang Cho Chang, gadis Ravenclaw yang dulu sempat dekat dengannya, tapi ternyata Harry justru menceritakan tentang dia, tentang mereka 24 tahun silam.

"Maksud Dad…Dad tidak mencintai Mum?" tanya Al pelan.

Harry tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan anaknya dan mengacak sayang rambut pemuda yang mirip rambutnya itu, "justru karena Dad terlalu sayang pada ibu mu, makanya Dad melepaskan dia."

Scorpius ikut merasa sesak saat dia melihat mata ayahnya dan mata Harry menyiratkan rasa sakit dan sedih. Ada luka yang begitu besar di sana. Berarti dugaannya benar kalau dulu ayahnya dan Harry memiliki hubungan. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang mereka masih menyimpan rasa dan luka itu.

"Apa dia lebih cantik dari Mum, Dad?" tanya Al polos.

Harry dan Draco otomatis tersentak dan tertawa, Al memandang keduanya dengan heran.

"Uncle Draco mengenalnya?" tanya Al lagi.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, sepertinya aku kenal baik dengan siapa yang dimaksud ayahmu" katanya masih tertawa.

"Apa dia cantik?" tanya Al penasaran.

"Ya Al…dia begitu mempesona. Dia selalu bisa membuatku lupa akan segalanya," kata Harry terkekeh, pandangannya menerawang jauh.

Scorpius bisa melihat seringaian kecil di sudut bibir ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Dad?" tanya Scorpius agak takut.

Draco memandang putranya, "kau juga menanyai ku?"

Harry tergelak melihat ekspresi Draco, "percayalah, nak. Dulu para murid perempuan berlomba mencuri hati ayahmu, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani berada pada radius 5 meter lebih dekat. Kau tahu betapa dinginnya ayahmu dulu."

Draco memandang Harry tajam, "diam Harry, kau merusak reputasi ku."

Sekali lagi Harry tertawa melihat kekesalan Draco.

'Mereka memang harus bersama, lihatlah betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini' batin Scorpius.

"Daddy…" teriak suara di belakang mereka. Terlihat Lily dan James berjalan menuju mereka. Lily menyeruak duduk diantara Draco dan ayahnya.

"Lils, kau selalu begitu. Senang sekali duduk diantara pria tampan," olok James.

Lily menjulurkan lidahnya, "biar saja, kalau kau yang duduk disini kan lucu. Hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan, jadi akulah sang 'Princess'," balas Lily.

Harry tertawa dan mengacak sayang rambut putrinya.

"Ya tuan putri, kau lah yang paling cantik," kata Draco sambil mencium punggung tangan Lily.

"Aaaah…kalau saja ada anak perempuan yang melihat ini, mereka pasti iri sekali pada ku," kata Lily bangga.

Dan halaman belakang itu pun ramai oleh canda dua keluarga itu. Mereka berbincang menghabiskan waktu sampai hampir menjelang makan malam.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk anak-anak, sebentar lagi kita harus ke aula besar untuk makan malam, "perintah Harry.

"_Dad,_ sepertinya nanti aku tak bisa berkumpul di tempat kalian. Tugas Essay ku banyak sekali." Kata James.

"Kami juga," kata Al dan Scorpius.

"setelah makan malam kalian semua belajar lah, besok materi kami akan lebih sulit lagi," jawab Harry menggoda.

"Ooh…_come on Dad_, kasihanilah kami," kata James memelas.

Harry meninju pelan bahu putra sulungnya itu. Dan mereka beranjak menuju aula besar bersama.

"Dad…" panggil Scorpius pada ayahnya.

Draco menoleh ke arah putranya, "ada apa?"

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana malam ini Scorpius ingin memastikan semuanya, "mmh…boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

Harry menepuk punggung Scorpius dan berpamitan pada Draco, "kami pergi duluan."

Draco hanya mengangguk dan memandang heran pada putranya. Lalu dia merangkul pundak Scorpius dan mengajaknya duduk lagi di tempat tadi.

"Ada apa, Son?" tanya Draco.

"Dad…maafkan aku, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi pada dad?" tanya Scorpius.

Draco menghela nafasnya, "aku ini ayahmu scorpie, bukan musuhmu, jadi tanyakan saja."

"mmmh…Dad, apakah kau dan Uncle Harry…memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanya Scorpius tanpa basa-basi.

Nafas Draco tercekat, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat datar, "kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Dad, aku mengenalmu seumur hidupku, tapi aku tak mengenalmu saat kau bersama uncle Harry," terang Scorpius.

Sekali lagi Draco memandang tajam pada putranya.

"Dad, kau begitu bahagia saat ini, aku tahu itu. Apa ini semua karena uncle Harry?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

Draco masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, dia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua ini pada putranya.

Scorpius memegang tangan ayahnya, "maafkan aku, Dad. Aku hanya ikut merasa bahagia melihatmu sekarang ini. Kau tampak begitu hidup dan hangat."

"Jangan terlalu menekan ayahmu, nak," kata suara di belakang mereka. Tampak Harry dan James berjalan menghampiri.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, Scorpie. Makanya ku tarik kembali dad kesini," kata James. "Ternyata kau juga memiliki kecurigaan yang sama denganku."

Harry duduk di samping Draco.

"Dad, aku pun melihat perubahan sikapmu selama beberapa hari ini. Katakan pada kami." Pinta James.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah…! Aku dan Draco memang memiliki hubungan di masa lalu, permusuhan kami entah bagaimana caranya bisa berubah menjadi rasa yang lain. Kami menyadari itu hanya beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusan."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bersama?" tanya James setelah rasa terkejutnya mereda.

Tatapan mata Draco berubah dingin dan terluka, wajahnya tegang, "karena kami sama-sama pengecut. Kami tak berani menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayangi kami."

Harry memandang kearah Draco, dia menepuk pelan tangan pria yang dicintainya itu, dan perlahan raut muka Draco berubah santai. Ya, hanya Harry lah yang mampu membuatnya tenang selama ini. James dan Scorpius bisa melihat itu.

"Dad tidak mencintai Mum?" tanya James.

Harry menatap mata putra sulungnya itu, "aku sangat menyayangi ibu mu, James. Juga keluarga besarnya yang telah merawat dan melindungiku. Karena itu lah aku memilih dia dan meninggalkan Draco."

"Hanya karena balas budi, Dad?" kejar James.

"JANGAN MERENDAHKAN AYAH MU SEPERTI ITU, JAMES," bentak Draco marah.

James dan Scorpius terkejut mendengar Draco yang biasanya tenang menjadi marah dan lepas kendali hanya karena ingin melindungi Harry.

"Maaf uncle, aku…" james gugup tak bisa menjawab.

Harry menatap tajam pada Draco, dan Draco pun menghempaskan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Kalian tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya kami saat itu, saat kami memutuskan apa yang menjadi tujuan hidup kami," kata Harry lirih. "Bukan aku tak mencintai lalu menyalahkan ibu mu, James. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia, hanya itu."

"Dan kalian melepaskan kebahagiaan kalian sendiri?" tanya Scorpius yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Kami bahagia, nak. Buktinya kami memiliki kalian," kata Harry pelan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka James memeluk ayahnya, "tapi kau lebih bahagia saat ini, Dad. Jangan berbohong lagi padaku. Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi."

Harry menepuk punggung anaknya, sebutir kristal jatuh dari mata hijaunya, "Maafkan aku, Jimmy," bisiknya.

Scorpius memberanikan diri mengikuti James, dia memeluk Draco, tindakan yang selama ini sangat jarang sekali dia lakukan karena ayahnya yang terkesan dingin dan menutup diri, walau dia tahu ayahnya menyayanginya, "apa kau bahagia saat aku lahir, dad?" tanyanya lirih.

Draco memeluk putranya erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya, "Yes, Son…aku begitu bahagia saat kau lahir, aku bangga memiliki mu," bisik Draco serak. "Maafkan aku tentang ibu mu, selama ini aku sudah mencoba dan berusaha mencintai dia dengan hatiku, maafkan aku."

"Cukup Draco, Harry…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita di belakang mereka.

Mereka melompat berdiri begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang, jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak, "Ginny…Astoria, b-bagaimana kalian…"

Ginny memeluk Astoria yang menahan tangisnya, "Kami meminta pada Dumbledore untuk mengunjungi kalian sebentar sekedar memberikan kejutan, tapi ternyata kami yang terkejut disini," jawab Ginny serak.

…

Diruang tamu menara head semua anggota keluarga Potter dan Malfoy berkumpul. Tak ada yang bersuara. Harry duduk di sofa tunggal, sedang Ginny dan Astoria duduk di sofa panjang. Anak-anak lebih memilih duduk di karpet di bawah kaki orang tua mereka. Al memeluk Lily yang menangis setelah mendengar kisah ayahnya dan Draco. Sedangkan Draco lebih memilih berdiri di depan jendela, pandangannya menerawang jauh kearah danau.

Harry memintakan ijin anak-anaknya pada Dumbledore untuk tidak makan malam di aula besar dengan alasan ingin berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Tapi bukan Dumbledore namanya kalau tidak mengetahui semua permasalahan yang terjadi, kepala sekolah itu bahkan memberikan ijin menginap pada mereka semua di menara head.

"Maafkan kami, Harry…Draco…" suara Ginny memecah kesunyian diruangan itu.

Harry yang dari tadi menunduk terkejut dan memandang istrinya, "kami yang bersalah, Gin."

"Tidak, Harry…kami juga bersalah," kata Astoria kali ini.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandang ke arah Ginny dan Astoria.

"Kau ingat Harry, terakhir kali kita ke pondok Hagrid bersama Ron dan Hermione?" tanya Ginny.

Harry mencoba mengingat kembali, "ya, Gin, aku ingat."

"Saat kita berpisah di halaman belakang aku bertemu Astoria di koridor, dan kami berbincang berdua disana setelah Ron dan Hermione pergi," lanjut Ginny. "Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat mu naik ke menara astronomi dan memutuskan bersama Astoria untuk mengikuti mu."

Nafas Harry tercekat lalu memandang Draco yang juga sedang memandangnya, dia teringat siang itu, saat dia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Draco di menara astronomi, pertemuan terakhir mereka disaat mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar berpisah.

"Kami mendengar semuanya Harry, kami tahu kalau ternyata kalian berdua saling mencintai. Tapi saat itu keegoisan kami mengalahkan segalanya, kami begitu mencintai kalian dan kami menutup mata akan pengorbanan kalian," kata Ginny terisak. Disebelahnya Astoria sudah menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.

Harry menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya erat, mengusap-usap rambutnya, begitu pula dengan Draco.

"Aku dan Astoria memutuskan tidak akan pernah melepaskan kalian, terutama aku, Harry. Aku terus menunjukkan kebaikan ku dan keluarga ku agar aku bisa mengikatmu dalam sebuah pernikahan. Kau begitu baik dan begitu menyayangiku, tak pernah sedikit pun kau membuatku sedih, tapi aku…? Sekali aku melihatmu menangis, Harry. Kau menangis dalam diam di tengah malam setelah kita menghadiri pernikahan Draco dan Astoria. Aku melihat sorot matamu yang penuh luka. Saat itu aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, rasa bersalahku begitu besar saat itu. Tapi keesokan paginya kau telah kembali tersenyum dan memelukku, kembali kau pendam luka dan sakit mu. Maafkan aku, Harry," isak Ginny semakin keras.

Harry memeluk tubuh Ginny yang gemetar karena tangis, dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan ini.

"Maafkan kami, Draco. Entah mendapat kepercayaan diri dari mana sampai aku dan Ginny merasa kalian akan bahagia bersama kami. Kami percaya kalau suatu saat kalian akan bisa mencintai kami, tapi kami salah. Disaat kita menikah aku lihat sinar matamu begitu bercahaya, tapi itu karena kehadiran Harry disana. Aku bisa melihat kau memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Maafkan aku," isak Astoria di dada suaminya.

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan yang tidak memeluk Astoria, matanya memandang ke langit-langit dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Dengan bahagianya aku bermanja padamu, padahal aku tahu kalau hatimu hanya memikirkan Draco." Sambung Ginny.

"ssh…Ginny," bisik Harry menenangkan.

"Aku bisa melihat kilau mata mu di saat Al pulang dan bercerita tentang Scorpius. Aku bisa melihat pandangan mu pada Scorpie saat dia berlibur di rumah kita. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa itu sampai sekarang, Harry. Aku terus membutakan mataku, aku tak peduli berapa tahun kau pendam sakit dan rindumu pada Draco, maafkan aku." Ginny terus mengoceh mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

Harry menciumi rambut Ginny, memeluknya makin erat, "Aku menyayangimu, Gin…sangat menyayangimu, maafkan aku," bisik Harry lagi.

"Mum…Dad…" suara James terdengar serak. "Kami sudah mengerti permasalahannya, kami menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian." Scorpius, Al dan Lily mengangguk mantap.

"Apa maksudmu, James?" tanya Harry.

Ginny menyeka air mata di wajahnya, "Harry, Draco…" katanya setelah agak tenang. "Hari ini aku dan Astoria datang kesini ingin membuktikan sendiri tentang kalian. Dan kini kami yakin kalau rasa yang kalian miliki 24 tahun silam masih ada dan tak pernah hilang."

"Gin…" sela Harry.

"Tidak, Harry, biarkan aku bicara dulu." potong Ginny. "Setelah yakin akan hal ini aku dan Astoria memutuskan…untuk berpisah d-dari…kalian."

Harry dan Draco tersentak, semua yang ada diruangan itu menahan nafas.

"Gin…aku bahagia bersamamu dan anak-anak," kata Harry setelah keheningan yang panjang.

"Jangan membawa-bawa kami, Dad. Ini hidupmu. Kami semua bukan anak kecil lagi." Kata James.

"Ya, Daddy, selama ini kau telah membuat kami begitu bahagia, sekarang giliran kami yang akan menyerahkan kebahagiaan padamu," kata Lily terisak, dia lalu berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan ayahnya, memeluk lehernya. "Kami menyayangimu dan juga uncle Draco," kata Lily lagi.

"Kau tak akan kehilangan kami, Dad, kami akan selalu ada untukmu dan uncle Draco, bukan begitu Mum..Aunt Astoria?" tanya Al pada ibunya dan Astoria.

"Yes, Al," jawab kedua wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Harry tercenung dan memeluk Lily erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Lily yang lebat, anak-anaknya begitu dewasa, entah berapa tahun terlewati dan mengubah mereka sumua menjadi seperti ini. Selama ini dia berpikir anak-anaknya masih kecil. Air mata jatuh di pipinya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi yang bergejolak, "Maafkan _Daddy, Sweetheart_," bisiknya parau. Harry merasakan kepala Lily mengangguk berkali-kali.

Draco mempererat pelukannya pada istrinya, "Maafkan aku, Astoria," kata Draco mengecup kepala istrinya.

"Ya Draco, ya… kali ini kau yang harus bahagia, berjanjilah, maafkan kami," kata Astoria masih terisak.

Scorpius bangkit dan duduk di sandaran sofa di sebelah ayahnya, tangannya memeluk bahu Draco dan mengusap rambut ibunya yang bersandar disana, "Dad…aku pun bangga padamu, percayalah."

Draco tersenyum pada putranya, senyuman hangat penuh kasih yang jarang di berikannya untuk keluarganya dan orang lain.

Semua hanyut dalam haru, apa yang mereka kubur selama 24 tahun ini akhirnya terlepas, tak ada lagi beban dalam hidup.

Dan malam itu setelah semua selesai dibicarakan tak ada yang memutuskan untuk menginap, anak-anak kembali ke asramanya, sedangkan Harry dan Draco mengantar istri-istri mereka ke kantor Dumbledore untuk pulang melalui jaringan Floo. Mereka berdua masih ada sisa satu hari lagi di Hogwarts.

"Well, bagaimana rasanya 24 tahun ini?" tanya Dumbledore sebelum mereka pamit kembali ke ruangan mereka.

Harry dan Draco saling melempar pandang, lalu sama-sama tersenyum getir dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu tahu, Albus?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore terkekeh, "Severus dan Remus juga Sirius dulu begitu geram melihat kalian. Mungkin besok mereka akan bisa bernafas lega."

"WHAT…?" teriak mereka kompak.

"Jadi mereka juga tahu tentang kami sejak dulu?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

Dumbledore kembali terkekeh, "selamat beristirahat, tuan-tuan," usir Dumbledore.

Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan bundar itu.

…

Harry duduk termenung di sofa yang tadi ramai mereka duduki, matanya menatap api yang seperti menari di dalam perapian. Draco yang baru mandi ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangan Harry.

"Kalau kau masih ragu, aku…" kata-kata Draco terpotong oleh Harry.

"Tidak Draco, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, tidak untuk sekarang dan selamanya," kata Harry sambil menatap mata abu-abu itu.

Draco mendengus dan menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku akan menyerah? Tidak Harry, tidak untuk kali ini dan selamanya."

Lalu bibir mereka pun bertemu dalam satu ciuman yang manis, _"I still love you, Draco,"_ bisik Harry.

"_Me too, Harry,"_ bisik Draco.

…

Kelas di hari terakhir pun selesai dua jam sebelum makan siang, setelah berpamitan dengan murid-muridnya Harry meninggalkan kelas menuju kantor Dumbledore. Melewati kelas Ramuan dia menyempatkan diri melongokkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu dan mendapati Draco sedang dikerubungi oleh para murid wanita. Wajahnya yang kesal kali ini tidak membuat anak-anak itu takut karena mereka pikir ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa bertemu guru pengganti itu. Harry terkekeh melihat adegan itu dan otomatis Draco melihat kearahnya dengan tajam, matanya seakan bicara 'tolong aku, Harry, jangan diam saja'. Harry pun melangkah mendekat ke arah Draco, para gadis yang berkerumun itu semakin heboh melihat seorang lagi guru tampan di dekat mereka.

"Sir, apa kalian tak bisa lebih lama lagi disini?" tanya seorang anak.

Harry tertawa, "apa kalian tidak merindukan Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Snape?"

"Oooh tidaaak…kami mohon tetaplah disini menggantikan mereka," kata seorang gadis berambut lurus berkaca mata.

Terdengar suara berdehem di belakang mereka, semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu dan otomatis kerumunan anak gadis itu membubarkan diri. Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu, "ternyata kau masih ditakuti anak-anak, Severus," kata Harry yang melihat Severus dan Remus di depan pintu. Mereka berempat berjabat tangan dan bertukar peluk singkat.

"Apa yang kau perbuat di kelas ku, Draco?" tanya Severus meminta penjelasan tentang keributan tadi.

"Hanya memberikan penyegaran dengan guru pengganti yang lebih muda," jawabnya asal.

Harry dan Remus terkekeh mendengar itu dan langsung terdiam saat Severus memandang tajam pada mereka.

"Kapan kalian kembali?" tanya Harry.

"Baru saja, kami langsung mencari kalian begitu selesai menghadap kepala sekolah dan mendapati kalian dengan para fans tadi," jawab Remus tertawa geli.

Severus melangkah duduk di kursi guru, sedang Harry, Draco dan Remus duduk di kursi para murid yang mereka pindahkan di depan meja Severus.

"kami baru berpamitan dengan para murid, mungkin nanti malam kami akan kembali ke…rumah," jawab Harry mengambang menatap Draco yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Ya, kami sudah mendengarnya dari Albus," kata Remus lagi.

Draco mendengus kesal, "sudah tua masih saja suka bergosip," gerutunya.

Remus hanya tertawa menanggapi itu.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" tanya Severus kali ini.

"Kami baik-baik saja Grandpa," terdengar suara Lily di depan pintu. Dia berdiri disana bersama James. Gadis itu lalu melangkah kedalam, "Apa kabar Grandpa, Remus?" tanyanya sambil mencium pipi Remus.

"Baik, _honey_, senang bertemu kalian lagi," jawab Remus.

Gadis itu memutar meja untuk memeluk Severus dan mencium pipinya, _"I miss you, Grandpa Sev."_

"_I miss you too, sweetheart,"_ jawab Severus memeluk Lily, anak perempan Harry yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan cinta sejati Severus, nenek Lily yang juga bernama 'Lily'.

Sejak perang besar selesai hubungan Harry dan Severus menjadi dekat, bahkan guru killernya itu sudah dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Oleh karena itu lah anak-anak Harry dan Draco memanggilnya Grandpa. Bahkan karena pengorbanan Severus yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya, Harry memberikan nama Severus di belakang nama Albus yang juga berjasa bagi hidupnya kepada putra keduanya, Albus Severus Potter.

Tak lama muncul Al dan Scorpius di kelas itu, setelah saling sapa mereka ikut duduk bersama yang lainnya. "Kami senang melihat cara berpikir kalian yang sudah dewasa ini," kata Remus pada anak-anak itu. "Tidak ada yang bersalah disini, semua murni perasaan."

"Grandpa berdua tahu kisah mereka?" tanya Al.

"kami hidup lebih lama dari mereka, jadi tentu saja kami bisa melihat ada sesuatu dari pandangan mata mereka," jawab Severus. "Dan lagi kenapa 'perang mantra' itu tiba-tiba berhenti adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar buat kami, terutama aku yang selalu rajin memberikan detensi kepada ayahmu, Al."

Remus dan Harry tertawa mendengar kata-kata Severus.

"Jadi…bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Remus.

"Kami akan membeli rumah besar di lingkungan Muggle, tidak jauh dari Grimmauld Place, agar kami bisa berkumpul bersama anak-anak kapan saja," jawab Harry menjelaskan rencananya dan Draco tadi malam.

"Astoria dan Ginny juga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dirumah yang pernah ditempati Harry dan Ginny," kata Draco.

"Jadi sekarang kami punya dua rumah, dua ayah dan dua ibu," kata Lily ceria.

Semua tertawa mendengar celoteh riang Lily.

"Sebaiknnya kita bersiap untuk makan siang," kata Remus.

Lalu semuanya berdiri, bersiap pergi dari ruangan itu menuju aula besar.

"Daddy…" panggil Lily sebelum semua melangkah keluar.

"Yes, _Sweetheart," _ jawab Harry.

"Jangan mencemaskan kami, kami bahagia untuk kalian," kata Lily yang berdiri di sebelah Severus tersenyum. Sejak tadi gadis itu melihat suatu kecemasan masih mengganjal di mata hijau ayahnya.

James, Al dan Scorpius pun tersenyum pada ayah-ayah mereka.

Severus membelai sayang rambut Lily.

"Kemari Lils, aku ingin memelukmu," kata Harry membuka tangannya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Lily, "aku ingin di peluk _Daddy_ Draco," katanya langsung masuk ke pelukan Draco.

Kembali ruangan itu heboh oleh tawa.

"Kau punya saingan, Dad," goda James pada ayahnya yang hanya bisa memandang kesal pada Draco.

Draco memeluk erat tubuh Lily, mencium puncak kepalanya, "_thanks,_ _sweeatheart_. Aku menyayangimu," bisik Draco.

Dan mereka pun melangkah bersama menuju aula besar, membawa sebongkah kebahagiaan yang utuh di hati masing-masing.

**The end**

Hik… maafkan aku kalau cerita ini ga jelas, pengennya bikin angst tapi ga tega ngeliat mereka berpisah. Maafkan aku ya buat fans Ginny dan Astoria…*sujud2 minta ampun*.

Makasih buat ai ku tercinta yang udah ngedit cerita ini, mungkin masih ada banyak typo. Putry…makasih masukannya. Buat semua yang ngeripiu makasih banyak… *bungkuk2*


End file.
